A Bakugan Cinderella Story
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: This is my modernized version of Cinderella with the Bakugan Characters, Based on the Movie but is Different at some parts. Romance, Drama, Twists and Turns, Friendship, Love and Hate all packed into One Story ;) I hope you enjoy it, please Review :) And Thank you for taking your time to read this, it's much appreciated, and Much love to those who review :) DanxRuno ShunxAlice
1. Chapter 1

_I really wanted to write this kay? ;) x Enjoy_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game. - Tatsuo Misaki (Runo's Father)**_

"So Runo are you going to prom?" Alice asked whilst Runo opened her locker. Alice was wearing a yellow and orange floral dress. Her hair was tied into a loose plait.

"What do you think..." Runo rolled her eyes and sighed as she removed her books from her locker. Runo wore denim shorts and an open shoulder cut white and black top. Her hair was tied into a high pony-tail.

"But there must be a way! I mean its Prom!" Alice exclaimed.

Runo paused and looked at Alice, "Oh c'mon I wasn't even allowed to have a Birthday party last year...and the year before. Oh and the year before that!"

"But it's a chance for you to meet that special someone! I want to go with my Best Friend!" Alice spoke joyfully.

"Meet someone? Please, No-one even notices me, yet alone even wanna talk to me!" Runo sighed.

"No, anything can happen!" Alice sounded hopeful.

"That's fairytale stuff. It doesn't come true." Runo slammed her locker shut and walked down the corridor whilst Alice trailed behind.

"Runo please come with me!" Alice pleaded.

"Fine! But only if I can!" Runo rolled her eyes.

"Yay, it'll be fun!" Alice beamed, as they departed to go to class.

Runo entered her English class to see Julie Makimoto. She was one of the 'populars'.  
Julie was sitting on her desk chatting with Fabia, Mira, Rose; the usual lot.  
As Runo barged past them to get to her desk they all sniggered.  
Runo was used to this as they never really liked her or unpopular people. Runo rolled her eyes and sat at her desk then placed her books on the desk.

Runo's desk was right by window. And she would often gaze outside and plunge deep into her thoughts.  
The door opened again and in came 'Mr popular' Dan Kuso.  
Dan was hot, and that's what every girl thought. He could get every girl in this school, apart from Runo.  
Runo rolled her eyes. She thought he was a complete jerk, and that him and Julie were a perfect match.  
Dan walked over to Julie, and then Julie kissed him.

"Hey hun!" Julie winked.  
"Hey babe, did you miss me?" Dan kissed her again.

Runo looked at them in disgust, it was the usual behavior. Julie just loved to show of her hot boyfriend.  
Runo was unimpressed.  
Julie was one of those snobby girls, thinking she's all that. She wore a pink crop top and deep red shorts; All the 'latest' fashions.  
And Dan wore a v-neck red t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

Finally the teacher came and Dan went to his desk. (Which unfortunately was next to Runo's desk)  
Dan never spoke to Runo. Unless he wanted to copy her notes… But Runo would never let him of course.

"Hey um- R- whatever your name is," Dan whispered leaning towards Runo's desk, "Did you do the homework?"  
He barely knew her name.

Runo rolled her eyes then said coldly "It's Runo. And yeah I have."

"So, "Dan started, "Can I co-"

"No." Runo interrupted bluntly whilst looking out the window.

"I'll get detention though!" Dan said annoyedly.

"Why do I care? It's your own fault." Runo said bitterly.

"What do you have against me, your always so grumpy…" Dan sighed and moved away from her desk.

"What don't I have against you! Unlike you, not everyone is super popular and up themselves." Runo sighed and shot Dan the evils.

"But…You don't even know me..."Dan shook his head.

"But I know more about you, than you do about me." Runo frowned.  
Dan sighed and started writing as the teacher spoke.

English went on for ages; Runo was relieved when it ended.  
She put her books in her bags and headed to the door.  
On her way she had to go past Julie's desk, who had purposely placed Fabia's Blue handbag in her way.  
Runo thought it was so pathetic, and as she stepped over the bag they all giggled as per usual.  
It didn't bother Runo anymore though.  
Runo waited outside Alice's Geography class for her. Dan and Julie were also waiting outside for Shun Kazami. Dan's '_Gorgeous_' best friend. According to Alice.  
Julie was clinging onto Dan's arm as they waited.  
When Alice came out her and Runo went to the cantine.  
Everywhere there were posters about the dance.  
Alice and Runo got there lunch and sat down.

"Have you got a dress?" Alice asked

"I don't even know if I'm allowed yet. But I don't think so" Runo sighed.

"We'll have to go dress shopping!" Alice smiled.

"If I even have enough to buy one..." Runo frowned and stabbed the pasta with her fork.

"But you work like hours at the cafe, how much do you get?" Alice said shockedly.

"5 pound or less for a full day, sometimes I don't even get paid.." Runo shook her head.

"But you work there every single day and all day on weekends!" Alice frowned.

"Plus, what do you expect; you know what Melissa is like..." Runo ate her pasta.

"Yeah that mean cow!" Alice frowned. Then she ate her yogurt.

"If Dad was still here, things would be different..." Runo said sadly.

"Oh Runo" Alice said caringly, "I always be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So am I allowed to have a day off on Friday?" Runo asked Melissa, her stepmother.

"Friday...When's Friday?" Melissa said rushedly as she was applying bright pink lipstick, "Oh yes in a day, Yes but you have to work in the cafe all day today and No pay."  
Melissa flicked her 'fake' blonde hair over her head.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Runo sighed.

"Well what are you doing here?" Melissa shook her head, "Get to the café then!"  
Runo dashed out, and ran to the café.

Finally Runo entered the café, and the little bell rung.  
Runo went behind the counter to put on an apron as she greeted her fellow colleagues.  
Runo was explaining that she wanted to get a day off, on Friday to Samantha, one of the waitresses at the café.  
Samantha had dark skin and had dark brown curly hair tied up tightly in a braid and brown eyes; she was about the same height as Runo and was like her mother. She wore a yellow dress and pink apron. She told her everything and Samantha always seemed to be there for her.  
"Well you better go to that dance! Melissa doesn't ever give you days off, are you sure she's feeling alright?" Samantha said suprisedly.

"I was shocked too, but yeah, I told Alice I'd go if I can." Runo explained whilst making drinks, "But then I also have to get a dress!"

"Oh so you are planning on wearing a dress!" Samantha smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah," a smiled crept across Runo's face, "Maybe this once…"

Runo placed the drinks on a tray and walked over to the table to give them their ordered drinks.  
The little bell rung again, meaning someone had entered.  
Runo turned to see. Dan Kuso and the others.  
"Oh great…" Runo mumbled as she walked over to Samantha as they all went to a table laughing.  
"There the populars…" Runo sighed.

"I could tell, the way they came in the place!" Samantha shook her head.

"Well," Runo sighed, "I better take their order."

She walked over to their table.  
Julie, Mira and Fabia giggled.  
"Oh Hey Diner girl!" Julie said in a fake happy voice. The group sniggered.

"Wait…"Dan started, "Your that girl from English right?"

"Yeah, can I take your order?" Runo just wanted to get this over and done with.

"So you're a waiter too? Um, 2 sodas for me and Shun." Dan requested.

"And 3 tea's for us!" Julie smiled fakely.

Runo wrote down the order and walked away. As soon Runo made the drinks she went back there and placed them on the table.  
"Enjoy…" Runo mumbled, just as she turned away, when she heard a voice.  
"Runo!" Julie squealed, "The tea is a little too sweet, babe. Can I have No, sugars this time?"

Runo held in her frustration and took back and re-made the tea.  
So again Runo went up to the table and placed Julie's tea on it.

Runo was about to walk away when again Julie interrupted, "It's a lil' to milky"  
The girls giggled.

"Gosh Diner girl, can't you even make tea?" Mira laughed.

"Quit it Now," Dan sighed, "They're just messin'"

"Yeah, we'll probably get kicked out at this rate…" Shun sipped his soda cooly.

"I was just kidding boys!" Julie laughed.

Runo faked smiled then walked off.  
"Y'know those girls remind me why I used to fight in Highschool" Samantha glared at them and pointed.

"Ugh, tell me about it…" Runo sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You can come? That's wonderful!" Alice beamed as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah," Runo smiled, "Let's hope she doesn't change her mind!"

"So are we still going shopping after school at 4?" Alice asked

"Yeah, sure…Dunno what I'm gonna wear yet…" Runo sighed.

"A dress! & did you hear the news?" Alice gasped.

"What news?" Runo looked at Alice strangely.

"About Dan…Him and Julie broke up!" Alice said shockedly.

"What?" I said in confusion, "But they've been going out for like ever!"

"I know! I don't think Julie is very delighted about it…" Alice cringed.

"What about Shun and Fabia? Is anything goin' on between them?" Runo asked.

"Well, apparently they like each other, but they aren't _actually_ dating…" Alice explained.

"How do you even know all of this?" Runo said curiously, as she stopped at the door of her English class.

"Oh…I just do…" Alice smiled and walked off as Runo entered her class.

Runo walked past Julie, who was sitting upon her desk with her legs crossed, talking to Mira and Fabia…and of course there was the usual giggling. Runo rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk.  
Then, Dan walked in. Julie fluttered her eyes at Dan and waved in a flirty way.  
Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
Julie gaped at Dan's reaction to her wave and started whispering to Mira and Fabia. Runo let out a little laugh; she never thought she'd see that in her life!  
Dan sat down at his desk. Julie was desperately trying to get his attention.  
But then the teacher walked in and she immediately sat at her desk properly.  
Runo shook her head; she thought she was such a teacher's pet.  
The girls behind Dan were whispering about him, not that he wasn't aware, but he didn't react at all which surprised Runo.  
"Mr and Mrs Popular broke up, huh?" Runo smirked.

"Yeah…" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Why all of a sudden?" Runo asked.

"Someone's being nosey," Dan laughed, "Definitely a sign…"

"What do you mean by a 'sign'?" Runo said with attitude.

You want me…like all the other girls!" Dan laughed.

"Me? Not a chance!" Runo laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Dan murmured.

Runo looked at Dan with raised eyebrows.

"Everyone knows you're just a player!" Runo sighed angrily.

"Ha, that's not even true! It's not my fault I'm a 'babe' magnet. "Dan smirked and sat back relaxedly on his chair.

"Ugh, please…" Runo said with disgust and focused back on her work as she could see Julie shooting her with the evils.

The bell rung and everyone rushed out of English.  
Runo met Alice outside her class and walked into the cantine and sat down.  
"Dan and the others came to the café yesterday." Runo rolled her eyes, "And Julie kept complaining about the tea."

"And giggling to her friends about too?" Alice shook her head, whilst opening her yogurt pot.

"Yeah, she's so pathetic…"Runo laughed.

"I agree." Alice glanced over at the table she was sitting on, "But they've broken up now…"

"She was trying to get Dan's attention in English." Runo rolled her eyes.

"Like she's doing now?" Alice looked to see Julie bumping into Dan whilst walking to a table.

"Yeah like that…" Runo laughed at her getting rejected.

"So after school, are you coming shopping with me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! I mean it's my day off! I'm so happy!" Runo smiled. She never gets days off.  
Alice smiled back.

One they had finished they had finished their lunch the got stood up and disposed of their lunch trays and left the cantine.  
"So, "Alice started, "Do-"

When suddenly, BAM!  
Someone had come crashing straight into Runo, making her fall to the floor.  
She rubbed her head and quickly scrambled up.  
She looked to see, Dan Kuso.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Runo shouted.

"Whoa Chill! It was an accident, besides you were in the way too y'know…" Dan shook his head.

"I was in the way?" Runo gaped, "It-"

"Okay enough Runo…" Alice dragged Runo away.

"What a jerk!" Runo huffed.

"It was an accident Runo, don't worry…" Alice tried to calm Runo down.

"Just because he's 'Mr. Popular', everyone else is less important!" Runo shook her head.

"Well, that's just who they are…" Alice shrugged.

"I know…" Runo sighed.

"Meet me at the gates after school!" Alice said as she walked off to her next class.  
Runo sighed and walked into her maths class.

After school, Runo met Alice by the gates, and they had started walking to the mall, when Runo's phone rang.  
Runo glanced at her phone then answered, "Hello?"

"RUNO!" A voice boomed down the phone, "Where are you! You're meant to be doing the laundry!"

"What?" Runo said with confusion, "It's my day off, you said if I work-"

"RUNO! Get home now, also the house is a mess! You haven't been looking after the house at all!" Melissa raged.

"But…" Runo said annoyed, "That's not f-"

"No Buts, get home, NOW!" Melissa shouted.  
Runo hung up.

"Was that Melissa?" Alice asked.

"Ugh, yes she want me home…"Runo said regretfully, "I can't go shopping…"

"But you can come to the dance right!" Alice eyes widened.

"If I finish the chores quickly…I hope so…But I'll text you…" Runo said unsurely.

"Okay…" Alice said with disappointment.

Runo dashed home as fast as she could.  
When she entered she saw Melissa, standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" Melissa shook her head, as she started showing Runo how messy the house was. Rubbish everywhere, clothes everywhere, it was a nightmare.

"But it definitely wasn't like this when I left-"Runo moaned.

"I had guests." Melissa nodded, "And I'm going to a meeting tonight to discuss my movie deal."

Runo rolled her eyes.

"So…if I clean this up, I can still have the rest of the day off…" Runo murmured.

"No, the café's busy tonight, so I need you'll be there all night." Melissa stressed on 'all night'.

"What!" Runo gaped.

"And don't even think, about sneaking out. You have to get all this cleaned up, and go to the café. And that should take you all night!" Melissa smiled.

"Well, I have to go now!" Melissa waved, "I have got Fabia and Mira to keep an eye on you for a while! I'll come by the café when I'm back, so see how you're getting on."

As Fabia and Mira, came down from the stairs.  
"Hey Runo!" Mira laughed, "Did you know the dance was tonight?"

"Would you like to come-Oh wait you have the house to clean!" Fabia laughed.

"Ugh, I know you told Melissa, the dance was today so she wouldn't let me go…" Runo rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…Plus I had a search through ya closet, nothing decent!" Mira shook her head.

Runo dashed up to her room, to see all her clothes on the floor.  
Runo ran back down.  
"You went in my room." Runo raged.

They both giggled.  
"Clean up now Runo…Or I'm telling Melissa…" Mira smirked.

Runo was furious, she tried to clean up as fast as she could so at least she could go to the café, and see Samantha.  
Runo knew she shouldn't have expected to be allowed out, she should've have known it was too good to be true.  
Once Runo had done, she immediately left to the café.  
She looked at her watch to see it was 40 mins before the dance started.  
She texted Alice on the way to the café, saying she couldn't make it.

Runo entered the café and the little bell rung.

As Samantha turned around, and had a look of shock.  
"Girl, what are you doing here?" Samantha placed her hands on her hips whilst Runo was putting on an apron.

"Working, like Melissa said. "Runo said with disappointment not making eye contact.

"Oh so she's making you work now? But, girl it's the dance tonight!" Samantha said annoyedly.

"Yeah, I know," Runo sighed, "I can't go if Melissa found out she'd kill me...then bring me back to clean up the mess."  
As she started picking up the paper and pen to go and take an order.

"If she wants to hurt you she's gonna have to go through me." Samantha said boldy, whilst staring at Runo.

"You are going to that dance!" Samantha took the paper and pen from her.

"Well I can't!" Runo gestured, "I haven't got a dress and the dance starts in 35 minutes!"  
She pointed to the clock.

"Yeah but you will..." Samantha smiled as she took off Runo's apron and dragged her out the door.  
Samantha took Runo to her house.

"I think I might have something…" Samantha nodded as she left the room.

Runo watched the clock anxiously, as she knew she wasn't going to make it, but she called Alice anyway.

"Alice, I'm going, meet me outside the café meet me outside the café, 10 minutes before the dance!" Runo explained, and quickly hung up as Samantha walked back in with big box.

Samantha opened the box, revealing a beautiful white princess type dress.  
"Samantha, it's beautiful!" Runo gasped.

"And I want you to wear it!" Samantha smiled.

"No," Runo started, "I-ca-"

"Don't you give me that, this dress deserves a night out." Samantha cut Runo short.

"Thank you..." Runo hugged Samantha.

"Now go put that dress on! The dance starts in 23 minutes!" Samantha looked at her watch.  
Runo smiled and skipped off holding the dress.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, Yes I've updated ;) Enjoy __ thanks for the reviews x_

**CHAPTER 4**

Runo wore a beautiful white, strapless, long dress that was slightly puffy at the skirt part, with a white mask and high-heeled sandals. Also her hair was curled.  
Alice wore an amazing, peach coloured gown that hung elegantly, it had a waistband at her waist. She also wore red high-heels and a peach mask. Her hair was clipped to one side so it fell over one shoulder.**  
**Runo clipped her cell-phone to the ankle strap of her sandal.  
Runo and Alice took a deep breath as they entered the hall.  
Everyone was dressed up, and loud music was playing, lights were flashing, people dancing.  
Alice and Runo wore masks; they didn't want people to know who they were.  
Tonight, Runo could forget about everything and just have a good time…for once.  
When Runo and Alice entered, everyone stopped and stared for a second even Julie.  
Who was standing with her hands on her hips with Mira and Fabia. She was in a short white dress, her hair was all puffed out, volumized and glittery. She was meant to be dressed as an angel, not that she suited the qualities of one.  
Runo saw Julie eyeing her as she walked past over to the food table with Alice.

Alice was getting her drink for her and Runo, when she accidentally brushed someone's hand with her whilst trying to get a plastic cup.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She looked up, her heart began to race as they held a gaze.

"No- It's okay…" Shun smiled gently.  
Alice began to blush a deep crimson as she turned away to hide her face.

"It's Shun!" Alice mouthed to Runo before she turned back around to face Shun.

"Um, would you like to dance-"Shun spoke.

"I'd love too!" Alice gleamed into his beautiful eyes.  
She glanced back at Runo. Runo nodded and signalled her to go.

Runo watched Alice. She had been waiting forever, to have just one moment with Shun…  
It warmed her hear to see her get the dance she deserves!

"Hey…" A voice spoke from behind her.  
She turned around slowly…

"Dan?!" She said with shock.

"That's not a way to greet someone!" Dan laughed.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to take a walk with me, it's too loud in here…" Dan smiled.  
It took a while for Runo to process what Dan had said.

"But, isn't this your kind of thing? I mean you go to parties and stuff ALL the time." Runo titled her head.

"Yeah, but I do prefer walk y'know?" Dan nodded.

"Oh yeah? But that's impossible…"Runo shook her head

"Why..?" Dan said with confusion.

"It's impossible…for me to have something in common with you!" Runo gasped.

"C'mon it's not that shocking," Dan laughed.

"Okay, I will," Runo smiled, "I'll take a walk with you"

Dan offered her an arm to link into with her's.  
She laughed as they linked arms and walked out.  
Julie gaped when they walked past.

"She is _SO_ dead." Julie glared.

"I never thought 'Dan Kuso' would ever ask me to take a walk with him." Runo smiled.

"Why's that?" Dan questioned.

"Seriously?" Runo raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously what…?" Dan said curiously.

"You're like the most popularest guy in school, who could get any girl, who is adored by almost everyone, yet you're talking to me?" Runo explained, "You got it way easy!"

"I haven't got it all easy y'know, were all just 'people' right?" Dan shrugged.

"Okay, this day is getting weirder! Usually, you're just so… full of yourself…" Runo shook her head.

"So you just think I'm this jerk?" Dan laughed.

"Yeah, bet no-one's said that to you huh?" Runo said with attitude.

"Because usually if I talk to a girl, they start dying" Dan laughed.

"I'm not like those other girls though, so yeah" Runo shrugged.

"I know…" Dan looked deeply into Runo's eyes, "You're different…"  
Runo looked away.

"You're doing that thing!" Runo shook her head.

"What thing?" Dan looked back into her eyes.

"That. You look deeply into a girl's eyes, and think they'll fall for you!" Runo avoided his glistening eyes.

"What do you even have against me? I'm not what I seem…" Dan sighed.

Runo remembered in English when Dan asked her that same question.

"You're a guy who's popular and rich and yeah, you think you have more important that anybody else! If you knew who I was, you'd walk away…" Runo turned away.

"It's like I have to pretend…" Dan shook his head.

Runo turned around, "What do you mean…?"

"It's like, people expect me to be all this or that, and they don't even bother to see who I really am…" Dan explained.

"And the real you? What's he like?" Runo asked.

"He's lonely" Dan mumbled.

"I am too…" Runo murmured.

Dan looked into Runo's eyes deeply.  
"I feel like, I can be myself around you…" Dan said thoughtfully, "You're honest with me, you're…real"  
Dan held the edge of her mask as he began to lift it slowly. But Runo moved away.

"Who are…you?" Dan asked cutely.

"You don't even know my name!" Runo laughed.  
Dan searched for her gaze.

"Those eyes…I've seen them before…"Dan sighed.

"Yeaah know…" Runo looked away.

"Let's Dance…" Dan held Runo in his arms.

"But there's no music!" Runo laughed.

"So…" He shrugged.  
But then a small orchestra nearby started playing.

"I guess I was wrong…" Runo smiled.  
They both gracefully danced under the moonlight.  
Runo couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful chestnut eyes; as much as she hated to admit it- She was falling for him…

Dan smoothed his thumb around her soft cheeks, both of them leaning into each other, Runo closed her eyes.  
She was just going to let it happen…Just this once, she could let go, forget her worries…  
Because Tonight she wasn't Runo, she was a princess who had found her prince…This was her moment…  
She closed her eyes…

When Suddenly…  
There was a noise…of the clock. The clock striking twelve!  
She jumped and pulled away from Dan, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Dan asked in confusion.

She removed her cell phone from her sandal and check for new messages, and then she quickly placed it back on her sandal as she began to leave.

Dan grabbed her hand gently, but firmly, "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave!" Runo gave a pained disappointed look.

"But I don't know who you are!" Dan said sadly.

"I'm sorry, tonight was amazing; thank you…" Runo said deeply, "But I'm late…"

"Late for what?" Dan asked desperately.

"Reality." Runo looked at him one last time before dashing back inside to find Alice. Little did she know that her cell phone had fallen off her sandal…

Runo squirmed quickly through the floods of people and she saw Alice and Shun embracing each other.  
Runo felt bad that she had to interrupt, but she was going to be late.  
Alice noticed her, and Runo mouthed to her that they were late.

"I'm sorry Shun…" Alice said regretfully, "I must bid you farewell…"

"But, you haven't told me your name? You can't just leave..." Shun stroked her cheek.

"I'll find you again, Shun…" Alice ran off with Runo, but she couldn't help and look back at him.

"Alice it's already twelve!" Runo panicked.

"It's okay, I'll drive fast, just hope she's not home!" Alice entered her car and started the engine.  
And Runo rushed in, impatiently tapping her fingers against the glass…


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews/Follows/Favourites Guys! Love Y'all _

**CHAPTER 5**

"He's probably so over it by now!" Runo shrugged as she opened the door that led into the corridor.  
Alice and Runo faces dropped as they looked around in shock.

"I Thought you said he would be over it?" Alice examined one of the many posters stuck up.  
Alice read the poster aloud:

'_I got to find her,  
This girl, from last night,  
She was real and true,  
But she ran out of sight,  
And if you're her, or if she's you,  
Tell me what she dropped yesterday,  
As she ran far away,  
Because I need to find you…'_

"A poem, really?" Runo laughed.

"Dammit…" her face dropped as she sighed," He's got my phone…"

"Is that what you dropped?" Alice asked.

"Yes…" Runo stared at the poster.

Runo walked speedily through the corridor to her locker.  
"So you're going to tell him?" Alice trailed behind.

"No." Runo opened her locker avoiding eye contact with Alice.

"But this is good! And what about your phone?" Alice reminded.

"I don't know…" Runo yanked out her books from her locker and shoved them into her bag.

"But you have to tell him!" Alice squealed.  
Runo slammed her locker shut.

"I'm not what he expects or wants me to be! If I tell him, I'll make a fool of myself…"Runo explained.

"But Runo, he's desperate to find YOU! "Alice tried to convince.

"I'll tell him, the day you tell Shun it was you!" Runo stared Alice in the eyes, as she started to blush.

"But-"Alice started.

"Exactly." Runo walked away, "See you later"

Runo began growing tired of seeing the countless posters.  
She stood outside her English class.  
Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head down, as she took a deep breath.  
Her stomach began to churn.  
She didn't want to go in and have to see Dan's beautiful eyes or his smile…

"Hey you!" Someone shouted.

Runo immediately jolted up in alert to see Dan standing behind her.

"You gonna just stand out here?" Dan laughed.

Runo avoided all contact with his eyes,  
"Oh sorry," She entered the class and rushed to her seat, so fast that she forgot the bag Julie had placed in her way.  
Julie's little group laughed in harmony as she tripped.  
Runo stumbled up ignoring her as she sat in her seat refusing to look up at anyone.

She began to get irritated, with the boy in front of her tapping his pencil, the girls behind her talking about how cute Dan's poster was, the teacher blabbering on, Julie's constant laughs and giggles...Everything seemed to be getting on her nerves.

"Wazzup with you?" Dan threw a piece of paper at Runo.

Runo clenched her fist, and refused to look up, "Nothing." She gritted her teeth.

"You look like ya gunna kill someone! Lighten' up will ya?" Dan peered over at Runo, and tried to see her face.

Runo ignored him, and pretended to be deeply focused in her work.  
"Or are you just jealous?" Dan smirked.

Runo immediately looked up, "Jealous?" She gawked.

"Because, you're not her, like the other girls." Dan shrugged.

Runo knew exactly what he was talking about, but she pretended not to know.  
"I-" Runo started but then stopped.  
She was going to tell him she was not like those other girls, but then she realized what she was about to say, would be the almost the exact same phrase from last night.

"Her..?" Runo asked.

"Haven't you seen the posters, y'know that girl from yesterday." Dan shook his head, "So don't bother coming to me, I've had too many girls, pretending to be her and coming up to me and saying what 'she' dropped."

Runo gulped. 'See, imagine if he found out it was me…clearly he doesn't want it to be…" she thought.

"To be honest, I don't really care, about this girl or you, whether you find her or not it doesn't make a difference to me." Runo said bluntly as the bell rung, even though she knew what she said was a total lie.  
When in truth: She wasn't being honest, she _did_ really care and it _does_ make a difference to her. A Big difference.

The class flooded out, Runo was the last out and Alice waited patiently for her as usual.

"So are you going to tell him yet?" Alice asked.

"No." Runo sighed,"Should've seen him in English, he said 'don't bother' because too many girls have pretended to be her, he doesn't want it to be me and he's already assumed it's not."

"You're not pretending because it's you, he needs to know, Runo…"Alice nodded meaningfully.

"No, he doesn't." Runo shook her head, "Besides, when you tell Shun, I'll tell him…"

"I can't." Alice blushed.

"Why? He hasn't said anything, like Dan has…" Runo peered over at Alice.

Alice remained silent.  
"Oh Alice," Runo hugged her.

"Fine." Alice gulped," I will."  
Runo froze.

"What?" She looked at her in shock.

"I-I'll tell him…" She said nervously, as her face grew redder by the second.

"You're kidding…right?" Runo stared at her.

Alice shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, haven't updated in a while, is anyone still even reading this? XD  
I saw 'cutecouples' review and it was sweet.  
So this chapter is dedicated to cutecouples (Thanks for the support)_

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 6**

"Are you sure you want to do this Alice?" Runo asked with concern as she put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I've got to!" Alice nodded as she took a deep breath.

"I'm proud of you Alice." Runo smiled.  
She was happy that Alice was going to tell Shun even though she wasn't a very confident person. Shun didn't seem jerky like Dan so he wouldn't hurt her.

Alice sweetly walked off as Runo peered round the corner; watching Alice walk slowly up to Shun. Shun was on his own, he was looking around taking in the beautiful day.  
Runo was 100% that they were made for each other.

"Shun..." Alice spoke shyly from behind Shun.

Shun spun around gracefully.  
Alice's heart instantly began to race.

"Um, Shun I-" Alice tried to get her words together nervously.

"I'm sorry...I've got to go...there's something on my mind at the moment" Shun said calmly yet sadly.

"I understand..." Alice smiled.

Shun walked away.

Runo immediately rushed towards Alice.  
"What happened, did you tell him?" Runo asked curiously.

"I was about to but he said he was sorry and that he had to go also he said something was on his mind…" Alice looked disappointed.

"It's okay Alice; maybe you'll be able to tell him later." Runo smiled, "Besides, at least he didn't say anything mean."

"Yeah, but that means you won't tell Dan!" Alice sighed.

"It doesn't matter about him. I just wanna forget about it." Runo started to walk.

"Wait, he has your phone right?" Alice asked.

Runo nodded.

"So couldn't he just go onto your phone and find out?" Alice asked.

"Luckily, my phone has a password lock, so he can't get it." Runo smiled.

"But you still need it back." Alice reminded.

Runo fell silent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews once again :') Sorry this chapter is kinda short aswell. x_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Would you tell Dan if you got you know him?" Alice asked curiously peering towards Runo, as they sat outside on a picnic table whilst eating their lunch.

"Just let it go Alice." Runo paused whilst she was eating her shiny red apple and her arms dropped as stared at Alice.

"No, I'm simply asking…So would you?" Alice asked innocently then she opened her strawberry yoghurt pot.

"Will you be quiet about Dan if I answer?" Runo sighed as she bit into her apple.

Alice nodded as she began to eat her yoghurt.

"Well, Maybe…" Runo mumbled as she finished eating her apple.

"So that's a yes!" Alice smiled then she liked the spoon.

"MAYBE!" Runo stressed.

"Well…Say if I got Dan's email would you email him, on an anonymous email of course." Alice said as a smile crept across her face.

"Where are you going with this…?" Runo said hesitantly as she looked at Alice in confusion.

"I have Dan's email." Alice grinned as Runo opened and sipped her bottled water.  
Runo's eyes widen as the water shot out of her mouth.

"YOU WHAT!" Runo leant over the table shouting into Alice's face.

"Oh Runo," Alice giggled, "Here." Alice handed Runo a folded piece of paper.

Runo sat back down and stared at the piece of paper as she took it from Alice. Then she opened it to see Dan's email.

The Runo stuffed it into her pocket.  
"So will you email him? " Alice asked.

But then the bell rung.

"Just think about it okay?" Alice smiled as she stood up from the table, "See you later."


	8. Chapter 8

_Woo, this chapter is longer this time :D  
I hope you like it __  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Really enjoyed writing this chappy :D_

**CHAPTER 8**

After working in the café Runo came straight home.  
Luckily she had no homework to do.

Runo removed the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket…  
She stared at it for a while.  
Runo sighed and took a deep breath.

Runo logged onto Msn with a fake/anonymous account she made, She typed in Dan's email and added him as a contact.

Dan instantly popped up on chat:

_Um, Hey do I kno u?_

Runo paused and typed a message, but she kept re-reading it, she thought it all seemed awkward:

_Hey,  
So I'm the girl. The girl you been looking for.  
I know this seems weird, I didn't know how else to talk to you. And if you're wondering how I got your email well it's complicated.  
There's so many reasons why I can't tell you who I am but hopefully we can just talk over msn?_

"Argh, whatever, I'm just gonna send it!" Runo pressed the send button quickly.  
But then she began to regret it...She began pacing round her room, thinking about the worst possible situations.  
She waited anxiously for Dan Kuso to type his reply.  
Her heart started to race and she gulped as she saw that he replied.

**Dan Kuso****: **_C'mon! if ya REALLY her you'd tell me what YOU dropped the other nite! Hah.  
Wat if ya just sme girl pretendin' huh?  
And yh I am kinda wonderin' how u got my email.  
if ur even her jus tell me'_

Runo rolled her eyes and began to write her reply:  
_Oh, so you don't believe me? Well okay I'll tell you.  
I dropped my frikken' phone.  
_

**Dan Kuso:**_Wait…It's acc you?! Y aint u gunna say who u are?  
I mean dnt ya want ur phone bak? ;) _

Runo typed her reply:  
_Yeah it ACTUALLY me! -_-  
Because trust me you don't want it to be me.  
Yes, I do want my phone back but I can't tell you._

**Dan Kuso:**_Y can't you! I jus need to kno who u are…  
__Ur diferent from all dose other fake girls…so I jus need to kno  
__I even broke up wiv Julie._

Runo sighed as she typed her reply:  
_You just don't understand Dan, I mean it's easy for you to say, Mr. Popular.  
Besides we can talk through msn  
Wow. You broke up with Julie *claps* _

**Dan Kuso: **_Gimme a chance to understnd! Y you being all lik tht for?  
I thought u didnt hate me?! Well after the other night…I thought we had smethin'_

Runo replied:  
_I don't hate you! I thought it was a 'one night thing' for you…_

**Dan Kuso: **_So do you like me? ;)  
Duh, course' it wasnt a 1 nite thing! Didnt ya see the posters?!_

Runo replied:  
_How could I not. And what was with the poem?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Ya Im a poet;)  
Now all dese girls come up to me sayin' their you :/_

Runo replied:  
_Oh really now?  
And thought you liked all that attention._

**Dan Kuso: **_Ya Ill write u 1 ;)_**  
**_But Im not intrested in 'em  
They are all tha same'  
apart from u…_

Runo replied:  
_Love to see you try._  
_Uh, Yeah did you only just figure that out?_  
_They want the hot guy with the hot clothes. -_-_

**Dan Kuso: **_Hold up... did you jus call me hot?;)_

Runo replied:  
_No. I'm saying that's what the other girls think._

**Dan Kuso: **_Man, y dya type like its a English class?!  
Wiv all the full stops nd stuf_

Runo replied:  
Just because you're not capable of typing properly.

**Dan Kuso: **_Wat do I care :P  
Jus cus ya sound so serious_

Runo replied:_  
Whatever. So what happened with you and Julie?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Me and Julie?  
We dint have anythin' never did, shes so ugh nd annoying  
guess we jus went out for shw_

Runo replied:  
_Wow. Okay._

**Dan Kuso: **_Wat?_

Runo replied:_  
Nothing. It just seems weird for you to say that…  
Besides you were dating for so long. _

**Dan Kuso: **_We've been over dis' I aint a jerk really  
_

Runo replied:  
_Yeah…But how come you act like a jerk to everyone then?_

**Dan Kuso: **_y'know ppl all expect me to be dis badass who don't care abt anythin'  
gotta reputation ;)_

Runo replied:  
_Well Shun isn't a jerk yet he's still popular, and has a good reputation or whatever._

**Dan Kuso: **_Wait ur not fallin' for Shun are ya?!_

Runo replied:  
_No xD  
Besides my friend has got a thing for him._

**Dan Kuso: **_Oh yh! That mystery gurl that Shun was wiv!  
makes sense_

Runo replied:  
_Yeah, I think they're perfect for eachother _

**Dan Kuso: **_Wat like me 'nd u?;)_

Runo replied:  
_Not as perfect as them :P_

**Dan Kuso: **_Yh, so if ya friend likes Shun y dont she tell him?_

Runo replied:  
_She's shy. And actually she WAS going to._

**Dan Kuso: **_yh cos then I can find out who u are ;)_

Runo replied:  
_Dam. I didn't think about that.  
But I don't think she'll tell him at the moment anyway._

**Dan Kuso: **_Wutt? Y'know imma find out who ya are on way or anotha ;)_

Runo replied:  
_Well trust me that will be in a long time. ;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_Heeyy ya did a ';)'_

Runo replied:  
_Shut up._

**Dan Kuso: **_Heyy don't get all mad, don't hve to pretend that ya dont like talkin' to me ;P  
playin' hard ta get;)_

Runo replied:  
_Whatever Dan._

**Dan Kuso**: _See! U can't deny  
I kno ya like me so why you acting like you dont?_

Runo hesitated. She didn't know how to respond.

**Dan Kuso: **_Wats wrong? dont kno wat to say cus Im right? ;))_

Runo replied:  
_I'm going now._

**Dan Kuso: **_Heyyy wait…whats so bad about admitting you like me?_

Runo stared at the screen noticing Dan was typing most things properly.

**Dan Kuso: **_You there?_

Runo hesitated further.

**Dan Kuso: **_Look I'm sorry xx_

Runo smiled as she replied:  
_I'm here you doofus, when your serious or worried you type properly…_

**Dan Kuso: **_Psh, wat u talkin' about?_

Runo replied:  
_You started getting worried because you thought I was going :P_

**Dan Kuso: **_Na I werent worried I knew u were ther_

Runo replied:  
_'Look I'm sorry xx' XD_

**Dan Kuso: **_And whats it to yu? :/_

Runo replied:  
_No…I think it's cute…x_

**Dan Kuso: **_you do..?x_

Runo replied:_  
Yeah :3 You're not a jerk after all :D_

**Dan Kuso:**  
_Really? _

Runo replied:  
_Well…not THAT much of a jerk ;3_

**Dan Kuso**: _Haha ;)  
__and I was…_

Runo replied:  
_Was what?_

**Dan Kuso: **_I was worried…_

Runo replied:  
_But why?_

**Dan Kuso:**  
_Because, your special and I don't want to blow it. Because I know that I won't ever find a girl like you…_

Runo replied:  
_Dan…that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me…_

_And look I told you that when you go serious you type properly ;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_I guess I do ;)_

Runo replied:  
_And…_

**Dan Kuso: **_And..?_

Runo hesitated and took a deep breath.

Runo replied:  
_Dan I do like you…I didn't mean to and I didn't want to fall for you but I guess it just happened…._

**Dan Kuso: **_now was it dat hard ta admit babe ;)_

Runo replied:_  
Ruining the moment here. -_-  
Awh. Yeah, don't call me babe. :P_

**Dan Kuso: **_Aha sure whatevz babe. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys :D_

**CHAPTER 9**

Runo yawned as she slowly placed her books in her locker.

"You seem a little tired Runo..." Alice giggled.

"Yeah," Runo scratched her head, "I was talking to Dan All-"  
"You talked to Dan?" Alice beamed as she leaned into Runo.

Runo nodded subtly as she walked down the corridor not giving Alice eye contact.

"I knew you would. So what did you two talk about?" Alice smiled

"Quite a lot of stuff I was up till 12:30" Runo spoke casually as she looked around.

"That's great! Since you talked to him for hours, I'm thinking he's not a horrible person?" Alice asked peering over to Runo's face.

"Mhm." Runo tried to act like she wasn't crazy about Dan.  
Runo finally reached English.

"We talked about you, y'know?" Runo smiled.

"What?" Alice said as she began to blush slightly.

But Runo just walked into her English class leaving Alice confused.

Runo avoided the bag placed in her way.  
"Loser!" Mira called.

Runo froze and turned to Mira.  
"Excuse me?" Runo said intimidatingly as she towered over her.

"Nothing..." Mira said in shock.

The whole class stared at Runo. Never before had she responded to their pathetic remarks.  
But today she didn't want to just take it.

She sat at her seat as she saw Dan's heavy gaze on her.  
She removed her books and pens from her bag and placed them on her desk pretending that she didn't notice Dan staring at her.

When she looked up at him, they gazed deeply at one another. Dan's beautiful chocolate eyes bored into her's, but then Dan pulled away and shook his head.

Runo started to blush a light shade of red so she looked out of the window.

Finally the teacher walked in.  
Class seemed to drag; Dan hadn't really said anything to her.  
Runo thought it was quite obvious that she was 'Cinderella'  
But then again Dan is quite shallow and oblivious to many things.

The teacher began to read out a list of partners for a homework project.  
Usually the teacher lets Runo work alone.

"Dan and Runo..." the teacher called.

Once Runo had processed what the teacher said she flinched.

"What?!" Dan and Runo shouted in unison. Dan stood up from his seat.

"But Miss, you usually let me work alone..." Runo reminded.

"Runo you need to learn to work with others." the teacher nodded seriously.

Runo sighed as she slumped her head down.

"Miss," A voice squeaked,"I could work with Dan though and Runo could work with my partner-"

"Julie..." Dan rolled his eyes in disguist, "I'd rather work with her than you any day!"

The whole class laughed and Runo let out a little giggle.

"Everyone quite!" The teacher shouted and the class fell silent but there were still a few lingering sniggers.  
"Dan, you never do enough work you could learn a thing or two from Runo."

Dan sighed and slouched back down in his seat.

"You and your partner have to do a presentation on..." The teacher explained the assignment but Runo had just zoned out.  
Everyone began to pack up as the bell was about to ring.  
Runo packed away all her stuff getting ready to leave as soon as she could.

"So when dya want to start this thing?" Dan asked which alarmed Runo.

"Um, whenever I guess?" Runo shrugged.

"Well gimme your number I'll text you." Dan shrugged.

"Erm...Er give me your number I'll text you?" Runo tried remain cool.

"Ok then..." Dan stared at Runo, "Give me something to write on then!"

"I just put away all my stuff." Runo rolled her eyes, "Besides I thought you didn't care about school?"

"Well my parents said I have to start doing better...and I do kinda care about school?" Dan shrugged.

The bell rung the class began to flood out.

Dan sighed as he took a pen from his pocket and grabbed Runo's soft hands.

Runo began blushing furiously as Dan wrote his number on her hand,  
"There, text me. And you better not give my number out to anyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews :D  
You guys are just too amazing x3  
Well Enjoy :D  
_**  
CHAPTER 10**

**Dan Kuso:**_Yeah I hav to start doing better in school or else my parents will make me go to a boarding school…:/ And I deffo cant go to a boarding school_

Runo:_  
Really?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Yeah it sux rite?_

Runo:_  
Well serves you right for not doing well in school :P_

**Dan Kuso:**_Hey ur meant to be on my side! :p_

Runo:_  
Haha I am?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Well your ma gal ;)_

Runo:_  
You do realize we're not actually dating yet, Dan ;)_

**Dan Kuso****: **_But well we kinda are :P_

Runo:_  
Kinda? Your either dating someone or not :P_

**Dan Kuso: **_Ur so…straight forward..?_

Runo:_  
Is that a bad thing? _

**Dan Kuso: **_Your also mean…No it a good thing ;) not a single bad thing bout' cha_

Runo:  
_Hm that's a compliment to me __ & Yeah right…_

**Dan Kuso: **_Anyway mite not be able to message ya tomorrow after school, mite be working on a homework project with dis girl __  
_  
Runo rolled her eyes. And as soon as he started talking about 'her' her heart began to race.

Runo:_  
Wait what?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Naa dunt worry bout the girl  
she's jus in ma class thats it I promise_

Runo:_  
No not that! You're actually going to work! :O ;)  
You don't have to promise…  
So who's the girl then?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Haha very funny 'babe' ;))  
why dont you believe me?  
Oh um Runo? I think thats her name_

Runo:_  
Don't call me Babe. -_-_

She knew Dan couldn't promise such a thing, not that he understood.  
_  
_**  
Dan Kuso: **_How about hunny? ;)  
She aint even txted me yet! I gav her my number and told her to txt me._

Runo:_  
No.  
Wow. You gave her your number?  
How long do you even have to work on this project for?_

**Dan Kuso: **_It's due like in few weeks but I wanna get it out da way y'know?_

Runo:_  
Yeah well have fun :D_

**Dan Kuso: **_Fun really?_

Runo:_  
Don't make her do all the work okay?;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_Aint you like um…_

Runo:_  
Like…._

**Dan Kuso: **_Jealous?_

Runo:_  
I'm not like that -_-  
Besides why'd I be jealous?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Ok I was jus wonderin'…_

Runo:_  
What did you want me to be jealous or something?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Nooo! _

Runo:_  
Good. Well I really have to go…and do the chores now. Byee _

**Dan Kuso: **_What so soon? _

Runo:_  
We've been talking for an hour!  
And Mum will be home soon, and I was meant to be doing the chores but I wasted an hour talking to a doofus. ;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_It sure dint feel like an hour!  
'wasted' whatevz, shush 'babe' ;)_

Runo:_  
Call me that one more time and you'll be sorry._

**Dan Kuso: **_Lol xD_

Runo:  
_Anyway Bye for real now._

**Dan Kuso: **_No Waait!  
_  
Runo:_  
What now?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Just hang on a second._

Runo:  
_Okay?_

Runo waited curiously for a few brief moments.

**Dan Kuso: **_Bye Babe ;)_

Runo:_  
Was that it? :L_

**Dan Kuso: **_Yup ;)_

Runo:_  
Stop wasting my time you jerk -_-_

**Dan Kuso: **_Whoaa I was kidding!  
_

Runo:_  
Ugh, Just bye._

**Dan Kuso: **_Wait!_

Runo:_  
No.  
_  
And with that Runo logged out of msn.

She had to do all the housework, and had to work extra fast before Melissa got back or she'd be dead!

Once Runo had finished, cleaning the whole house she closed her eyes, stretched out her arms and sunk into her bed.

But all of a sudden there was a knock.  
Runo sighed.

"What now?" She muttered under her breath as she went to the front door of the house.

She opened it to see…  
"Mira, Fabia?" Runo gawked.

"Hey Runo!" Mira smiled as she barged past her and entered the house with Fabia following.

"So you and Dan are working on the English project together?" Mira put her hands on her hips.

"You know, Julie isn't happy about that." Fabia added.

"So what?" I rolled my eyes.

"You asked sir to work with him didn't you?" Mira stepped towards her.

"Erm, no," Runo said with confusion, "Why would I do that?"

"Because, you're trying to get with Dan…" Mira leaned towards Runo trying to intimidate her.

"Yeah, we've seen the way you talk to him in English." Fabia added again as she cocked her head and crossed her arms

"I hate to break it to you but I'm not, and Mira don't act like you're in it for Julie, you like Dan too. I'm just flattered that Julie sees me as a threat." Runo glared at Mira.

Mira stepped back.

"I mean aren't you_ jealous_ of Dan and Julie?" Runo stepped forward

"Just shut up!" Mira snapped and stormed out.

"Oh and Fabia. Shun's taken." Runo smiled.

"Huh, what do you mean?!" Fabia gaped.

"Haven't you heard? Shun was dancing with another girl at the dance, it's been going round the school." Runo nodded.

Fabia gasped.

"So!" Fabia also stormed out.

Runo smirked. Then she went back upstairs.  
She took a book from her bookshelf to read, when she noticed something fall to the floor.  
It was a photo.  
Of her and Julie.

Runo began to remember her back when they were best friends, which is very hard to believe.  
Runo hadn't thought about their past in a while, they both acted like they've hated each other for life.

Julie was Runo's best friend since around the time Runo's dad was alive, they grew up together and everything…But then just before they went into high school they had a big argument. It seemed like so long ago and Julie completely changed. And Runo met Alice.  
Runo still pitied Julie though because in all truthfulness she was just a lonely girl who had been through a lot.  
And Runo was just sad that their friendship had just ended in what seemed like a flash. And it annoyed her that Julie was trying to purposely upset Runo nowadays after all they'd been through. The least she could do is just leave Runo alone.

"I guess I just miss Julie…" Runo sighed softly.


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 11**

Melissa stomped through the door.  
Runo sighed and got up from her bed.

"Runo!" Melissa called.

"What." Runo said bluntly as she walked down the stairs.

"Stop being so rude missy." Melissa placed her hands on her hips.

"You can talk…" Runo mumbled as she looked down.

"Excuse me?" Melissa cocked her head back.

"Nothing." Runo replied.

"Anyway, I have very important guests coming round on Friday, so I'll need you to cook and serve some dinner, okay?" Melissa explained quickly.

Runo sighed.

"Is that a problem?" Melissa smiled, "Because it shouldn't be."

"Whatever." Runo rolled her eyes and went back upstairs.

Runo went straight to bed she was knackered.

_**The Next Day:**_

'Beep, Beep' Runo was awoken by the sound of her alarm.  
She faintly opened her eyes and turned towards her clock. She squinted her eyes to check the time.  
It was 7:40.

Runo's eyes widened and she leapt out of bed. She got ready as fast as she could and dashed out the door. Runo literally ran to school as she thought she was going to be late, luckily she wasn't.

The lessons seemed to just drag; Runo was constantly watched the clock, waiting for each lesson to end.  
She didn't have English today so she wouldn't have to speak to Dan.

Runo waited outside Alice's class patiently.  
She noticed Dan who was obviously waiting for Shun.

Runo peered into Alice's class to see her talking to Shun?!

She stared in shock, what if Alice had told Shun?  
_'No, she can't tell him because Dan will find out it's me! And that can't happen! I do want her to tell Shun but then he is obviously going to tell Dan, then he'll figure out that I'm her!' _Runo thought as she panicked inside.

As soon as Alice came outside Runo grabbed her.

"Did you tell him?" Runo stared at Alice with shock.

"What?" Alice said with confusion.

"Shun." Runo edged," Did you tell him it's you?"

"Oh?" Alice paused.

"I saw you two talking through the window." Runo said becoming increasingly worried.

"Oh," Alice laughed, "No, he just asked what I wanted to say to him before, but I couldn't tell him in class…"

"Thank God," Runo sighed in relief, "Because if you did Dan would know it's me."

"Oh yeah, because Dan is aware that we're best friends." Alice nodded.

"Yeah because we were talking about it the other day." Runo reminded.

"Don't worry; I shall not say a word." Alice smiled.

"Thanks Alice," Runo hugged her, "I'm sorry, I understand if you want to tell Shun and if you really want you can…"

"Oh Runo, that can wait, I wouldn't want to let Dan find out if you're not ready." Alice smiled.

"Alice, you're the best." Runo said deeply.

"Let's go." Alice signalled, to start walking to the cantine.

Once they both had got their lunch they sat down at a table.

"So did you talk to Dan yesterday?" Alice asked as she bit into her apple.

"Yeah. And I have to work on an English project with him." Runo murmured as she looked whilst moving her pasta around with her fork.

"Really? When did this happen?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yesterday." Runo said casually still moving the pasta around, "Miss put us together…"

"But then you might be able to tell him right?" Alice bit her apple again.

"No, no," Runo looked up, "When Dan was talking to me about the project on msn; it was so awkward when he mentioned the English project. And he actually wants to do work because otherwise he'll have to go to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently he's not doing well enough at school." Runo laughed and shook her head.

Alice fell silent and eyes widened.

Runo followed her gaze to see Dan standing behind her.  
Her heart began racing, what if he had heard their conversation?  
There was a brief moment of silence as Dan just stood there.

"Um, can I help you?" Runo asked awkwardly.

"You didn't text me." Dan said bluntly.

"It's only been a day!" Runo gaped.

"Yeah but I just wanna get this over and done with, cus I'll probably get busier the later I leave it." Dan explained annoyedly.

"So, err when dya wanna work on it?" Runo sighed.

"Today?" Dan asked.

Runo shook her head.

"Why?"

"I have to work at the café." Runo replied

"Friday then?" Dan suggested.

"No," Runo shook her head, "I can't."

"What really?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"I can't. How about another day like, Saturday?" Runo asked.

"Na I'm busy." Dan shrugged, "Why not Friday?"

"I have to cook for some people who are coming round, and I doubt my 'stepmother' would_ allow_ me to have that day off." Runo explained.

"Day off? You don't work for her. Can't you just ask?" Dan tutted.

"You have no idea," Runo rolled her eyes, "I can't just ask her."

"Oh yeah?" Dan smirked.

"You try then you'll understand." Runo shook her hand and turned away.

"Just text me, ok." Dan sighed and left.

"I thought he heard us for a minute!" Runo sighed in relief.

"Luckily he didn't," Alice smiled, "He really doesn't want to go to boarding school, does he?"

"I know right," Runo laughed, "He's actually taking homework seriously."

"But what am I going to do about texting him." Runo said worriedly, "If he knows I don't have a phone it'll be so obvious."

"Well the only other way is to plan it in person." Alice stated.

"He's sucha pain." Runo sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yes, I updated it like a day after ;D_

**CHAPTER 12**

Runo entered the café and began to put on her apron.

"Hey" Samantha smiled.

"Hey." Runo said busying herself.

"So how's things with Dan?" Samantha asked as she walked up to Runo who was about to go and serve a table.

"Not _too _bad." Runo smiled as she walked over to a table.

"What would you like?" Runo asked. The customers ordered and Runo wrote it down then left.

"Has something happened?" Samantha asked walking up to her.

"Well you know Dan and I have to work on this English project?" Runo said as she got the cups to make hot chocolates. Samantha nodded.

"He wanted to work on it today, or Friday and I don't think he gets that Melissa won't let me, and he wants me to text him but as you know I don't have a phone." Runo exclaimed as she began stirring the hot chocolate powder into the hot milk.

"Exactly why you should tell him." Samantha stared at her.

"I can't, it will ruin everything." Runo paused and looked up at Samantha with a worried look on her face.

"Girl! how do you know that? Things might go better than you expect!" Samantha looked expectantly at Runo, but left to serve a table before she could reply.

Runo sighed as she served tables.

Runo was at the drinks station, and she heard someone come in and sit at the counter near her.

"What would you like?" Runo said casually as she turned around realizing it was Dan Kuso.

"I would like to work on our project." Dan leant towards Runo smiling.

"Dan, what are you doing here? Stop asking about it already, I'm busy!" Runo raged.

"Calm down!" Dan laughed.

"Whatever, I have work to do." Runo said annoyedly as she was about to leave. She saw Samantha smiling at her.

"Wait, I actually came here to order somethin'" Dan grabbed Runo's arm.

Runo pulled away instantly, "What would you like then?"

"Cappuccino." Dan stated.

Runo quickly made the cappuccino and served Dan.

"Enjoy." Runo said boringly.

"Anyway," Runo started, "I have to serve the rest of the-"

"No it's okay, I got it." Samantha smiled as she walked past Runo.

Runo widened her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"So Runo." Dan started.

"Woo. You remembered my name." Runo said sarcastically.

"It's not that hard to remember it, I just don't see why I should." Dan smirked.

Runo rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you're a girl right? A weird one, but still a girl." Dan said unsurely.

"Of course, I'm a girl you Doo-"Runo stopped realizing she can't say doofus as she always calls Dan a doofus on Msn.

"Um, ok. Well can I ask you something? Guess you're the only girl I can ask at the moment," Dan started. Runo's heart began to race, she thought he might have found out.

"No you can't." Runo stated.

"Why not?" Dan frowned.

"Kidding." Runo laughed.

"What if there's a girl and you want to give her something special, but you only talk via msn." Dan explained.

"That sounds quite specific." Runo rested her elbow on the counter.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Dan scratched the back of his head.

"Few nice words can make a girl's day." Runo shrugged.

"So who is this girl then?" Runo asked.

"I don't even know," Dan sighed, "She won't tell me who she is. She could be anyone, I guess…"

"Yeah…Even Julie?" Runo raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, there's more a chance of it being you then Julie!" Dan laughed.

Runo laughed half-heartedly.

"So how much do you get paid here?" Dan asked as he looked around.

"It depends." Runo shrugged.

"Well it's probably a lot, cos you work here like every day." Dan seemed shocked, "Don't you get tired of it?"

"Yeah, but a job's a job." Runo looked down.

"Well, you obviously have nothing better to do." Dan laughed.

Runo fell silent. Dan didn't really know anything about her, or her life.

When suddenly Melissa stomped in.

"Oh, you should go…" Runo said startled.

"Huh why? Did I annoy you or somethin'"Dan asked. But Runo wasn't paying attention to Dan.

"Runo! What are you doing, slacking off work?" Melissa shouted.

"No," Runo started, "I-"

"Mira rung me up saying she saw you slacking when she walked past." Melissa placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Runo sighed as she began to work again.

"One time too many, Runo you're not getting paid." Melissa smirked.

"Melissa, the café isn't that busy. She was just serving a customer!" Samantha walked up to Melissa.

"Just leave it Sam." Runo shook her head.

"And you, how could you let her slack off. I don't want to hear your excuses!" Melissa towered over Samantha before turning to head for the door.

"Hey hang on," Dan called, "How can you not pay her?"

Melissa froze.

"She wasn't doing her work, so cann it you brat." Melissa said annoyedly as she turned around.

"Dan, just leave…" Runo murmured.

Dan ignored Runo.

"Don't call me brat." Dan stood up.

"Runo, your friend here is getting rude to me." Melissa shouted shooting Runo the death looks. If looks could kill Runo would be dead.

"He's not my friend." Runo said firmly.

Melissa stared at Dan for a moment.

"Wait, are you Mr. Kuso's son?!" Melissa gaped.

"Yeah…" Dan replied awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Were both doing business together, please don't tell him about today's little incident." Melissa grinned.

"Under one condition," Dan smirked, "You let Runo come round mine to work a school project tomorrow."

"But she's busy, right Runo?" Melissa stared at Runo with fire in her eyes.

"Na-uh, I need to get this project done." Dan walked around smugly like he had the whole situation under control.

"Oh that's fine by me. Tell your Dad I said Hi now." Melissa smiled, "And Runo get back to work!"

And with that Melissa left.

Runo was shocked.

"Guess you're not busy on Friday then." Dan winked.

"Yeah, since I have 'nothing better to do'" Runo glared at Dan.

"Hey you owe me a thank you!" Dan stepped towards Runo.

Runo looked away, "Who says."

"I say." Dan smirked.

They both held a gaze, Runo lost herself in his eyes for a moment, but then he pulled away.

"Well see you tomorrow." Dan left casually.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dedicated to Dana for being such a lovely person! Love you girl!  
Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 13**

"See you Alice," Runo started, "I'll text you la-"

"You don't have a phone remember?" Alice giggled as she danced off.

Runo walked into her English class then walked to her seat as Mira and Fabia glared at her.  
But she noticed that Julie wasn't there, which seemed quite odd.

Runo constantly glanced at the door, she found herself somewhat waiting for Dan Kuso to show.

And He finally entered casually a few seconds before the teacher entered.

Dan walked to his seat, as usual the girls stared, and then he dropped his bag on the floor and sat at his desk.

"Hey." Dan waved.

"Uh Hi." Runo smiled slightly.

"You still owe me by the way." Dan reminded.

"Whatever," Runo winced, "Don't pretend you were doing _me_ a favour."

"Lighten up will ya?" Dan laughed.

Runo ignored him.

"Man your Mum is really annoying." Dan leaned back on his chair casually.

"She's. Not. My. Mum." Runo gritted her teeth, "She's my _step_ mother."

Dan nodded.

Class dragged as per usual, but as soon as the bell rung, everyone was out in a flash. After all it was a Friday.

Runo was still packing up her stuff and Dan was waiting for her, "How long dya take?"

"Oh Sorry." Runo laughed nervously as they left the class.

Dan met Shun and they all walked out of the school gates. There were a few stares of confusion. As people wondered why Dan and Runo were walking together. Runo blushed a little, but her eyes remained glued to the ground.

After a while Shun parted ways, and then Dan and Runo were left walking in silence.  
The space between them felt cold and empty.

Dan occasionally glanced at Runo.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked casually breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Runo replied.

"You're being quite." Dan stated.

"You too." Runo didn't once look him in the eyes.

Finally they reached Dan's house. It was huge.  
The grand staircase, and big corridors and rooms. Runo gasped.

"I know it's big right?" Dan smirked.

Then Dan's mom came out from one of the rooms, "Hello Dan, and you are?" She smiled warmly.

She looked a lot like Dan, but seemed way nicer than him.

"I'm Runo, nice to meet you Ms. Kuso." Runo smiled.

"Please call me Miyuki." She laughed.

"So are you Dan's girlfriend?" Miyuki asked with delight.

Runo instantly began to blush.

"Mom! No she's not! Were just working on a project together…" Dan said with annoyance.

Runo nodded.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry." Miyuki smiled, "Anyway I'll let you too get on."

Dan led Runo up to his room. His room had a flat screen T.V and games consoles, a sofa and a bunch of expensive furniture.

"Whoa, you're so lucky!" Runo gaped.

"I know." Dan smirked dumping his bag in the corner then taking Runo's and dumping it next to his.

"Anyway let's just get this over and done with." Dan sat on his swivelly chair.

Runo scanned his room.

'_There it is.'_ Runo thought looking at her flip up phone placed upon Dan's desk.

"Why do you care so much about this project then?" Runo asked. Runo knew why but she wanted to see if Dan would tell her.

"What's it to you?" Dan said as he switched on his laptop.

"Um, I was just asking…" Runo scratched her head.

They began working on the project together for a while; taking breaks in between.

"Hey," Dan said. Runo stopped writing and looked up. "Say cheese." She saw Dan holding his phone in his hand.

"Hey!" She tried to grab the phone, but Dan quickly moved it away and extended his arm so she couldn't reach.

"Delete it."

"No."

Runo jumped and almost grabbed his phone, but then Dan stood up on his chair and began to tease Runo.

"Hm should I post it on Facebook or something?" Dan smirked as he looked at his phone casually.

He stepped down from the chair and showed Runo the photo.  
Runo tried to grab his phone again but he swiftly moved it and held it up in the air again.

Runo jumped but she lost balance causing her to tumble onto Dan. They both fell on the floor; blushing a deep crimson as Dan's mum walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Miyuki looked at Runo who was on top of Dan. Runo quickly got up and dusted herself off.

Miyuki smiled and left silently.

"Mom! It's not what you think!" He rolled his eyes.

Dan stood up.

"Uh, sorry about that." Runo turned away shyly trying to hide her face.

"I know I'm just so irresistible." Dan smirked and shrugged his clothes.

Runo laughed, "Yeah right."

"What's the time anyway?" Runo asked.

"Like 6." Dan said checking his watch.

"I should go." Runo said picking up her bag and walking out of Dan's room.

Runo walked down the stairs to see Miyuki.

"Are you going already?" She asked with disappointment.

"Yes," Runo started, "It's-"

"Stay for dinner." Miyuki touched Runo's arm.

"Oh no I couldn't." Runo shook her head.

"No stay." Miyuki said taking Runo's bag and placing it on the cloak hanger.

"Are you sure?" Runo asked.

"Of course, darling." Miyuki laughed leading her into the kitchen.

Then she called for Dan who came running down the stairs.

"What's for dinner?" Dan grinned.

Runo stared at all the beautiful dishes laid in front of her.

Dan sat down opposite Runo and quickly began to dig in.

"Dan, have manners." Miyuki shook her head.

But that didn't stop Dan he gulped down his food and he certainly had no manners.  
Runo hadn't had a proper meal in ages. Runo was happy she stayed for dinner, Miyuki was an amazing cook.

After they had done they had a chat and time seemed to slipped away. It was already eight thirty and Runo had to get home.

"Thank you so much for having me, but I must get going." Runo said politely.

"Anytime Runo, it was a pleasure." Miyuki smiled as she washed up.

Runo left the kitchen and Dan followed behind.

"Um, yeah bye. It's getting dark so yeah, I'll be off now." Runo said once she had gathered her stuff.

"You look scared." Dan smirked.

"Of?" Runo raised an eyebrow.

"Of walking alone." Dan peered at Runo.

"I'm fine." Runo said opening the door .

"Look I'll walk you home, okay." Dan said shoving on his shoes.

"Are you sure?" Runo asked as Dan just walked straight out the door, ignoring her.

Runo closed the door and caught up with Dan. They both walked in time, both of their strides in perfect harmony.  
It was almost pitch black outside, with nothing but the street lights on. The air was cold and icy.  
Runo pushed her hands in her pockets. Whenever the cold wind blew Runo would squint and she was shivering slightly.

"So, why did you decide to walk me home?" Runo asked curiously.

"Wanted to go for a walk." Dan shrugged.

"Oh." Runo nodded.

"You sound disappointed." Dan laughed.

"No," Runo rolled her eyes, "I-"

"And what if something happens to you. You won't be able to protect ya self." Dan laughed.

"What are you trying to say? I'm not a weak helpless girl." Runo said in disgust, but felt slightly happy that Dan cared even if it wasn't a lot.

"But there are some really dodgy people about." Dan said seriously, "How far away is your house anyway?"

"Um Quite far from here. " Runo squinted.

"And you'll have to walk back." Runo said with concern.

"Hey don't worry about me." Dan nudged Runo.

"Who said I was worrying?" Runo laughed.

"I said." Dan smirked.

"Anyways you still owe me." Dan reminded.

"You're not serious are you?" Runo said humorously keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Yes, I am." Dan smiled.

"Whatever Dan." Runo punched his arm.

Dan laughed, "You're cold aren't you?"

"In what way?" Runo asked.

"You're cold as a person, but I meant as in your feeling cold. Cos you're shivering." Dan laughed

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Runo mumbled.

"You should have brought a coat then!" Dan laughed.

Runo flicked Dan on the head.

"You like me don't you?" Dan laughed.

"What?" Runo gaped.

"You. Like. Me."

"No!"

"You do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"And if I did what would it matter?" Runo asked shoving her hands deep into her pockets to escape the cold.

"Hm, I don't know. Besides I like someone else if you're wondering." Dan explained.

"In fact, I wasn't wondering." Runo raised her eyebrows.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea y'know?" Dan laughed.

"Okay." Runo laughed.

"Y'know Kid, you're not that bad." Dan admitted.

"Don't call me kid." Runo said sternly.

"And same to you…" Runo mumbled.

"I know I'm not bad, I'm great!" Dan said smugly.

"Calm down, Mr Hotshot." Runo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Kid." Dan teased.

Runo wanted the walk to last longer, Dan was actually being _nice._ But soon she saw her house in site.

Once they got to her house Runo stopped.

"Well this is my house." Runo pointed.

"Yeah, well see you on Monday." Dan waved as he started to walk away.

"Thanks for walking me home." Runo smiled.

"No problem…kid!" Dan look over his shoulder.

Runo watched Dan getting further away when she shouted, "Dan wait!"

She ran towards him reaching her hand out, "There's something I _**need**_ to tell you…"


	14. Chapter 14

_77 reviews?! That's crazy, never expected that! :') Lets see if I can get to 100 xD ;) Thanks guys. No really Thank you so frikken much!  
I do read all your reviews and they put a smile on ma face __ I hope dis story puts a smile on ya face too c:  
Yes I did leave at a cliff-hanger, and I know the question your all thinking: 'Is she going to tell Dan?'_

_I hope you like this chapter and remember don't change yourself for anybodyyy!_

Reply to Reviews:

_Maria Monaghan:__ Whoa your reviews were really long xD Anyways I've taken in what you said and I'll keep it all in mind. I'm really glad you enjoy my work. __ Much love ;D_

**CHAPTER 14**

Dan froze and turned to Runo expectantly. His brown eyes perked up innocently as he was caught of guard. To Runo it seemed as if there was a huge gap growing between them as they gazed intently at one another. There was silence except for the sound of the cold, whispy breeze that caused her hair to sway. But those few moments of silence felt like hours.

"I don't know if now is the right time to tell you," Runo said bravely with a slightly shaken voice, "But I-"

Dan held the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Please don't say you _really_ like me or something like that…And I really have to go..."

His words stung Runo a bit. She felt a drop of water on her head and she looked up as it showered down with cold rain which dampened her clothes, only making her feel colder than she already was.

"Look, never mind." Runo said bitterly yet spitefully as her eyes were fixed on the ground beneath her. She stormed into her house refusing to look back at Dan; she could feel his heavy stare on her.

"Jerk." She muttered to herself; slamming the door shut then leant back against it and slid down to the ground.

"Runo!" Melissa called stomping down the stairs.

Runo quickly stood up, wiped her shoes and removed them.

"Yes." Runo replied flatly.

"How's Dan?" She beamed.

"Fine." Runo rolled her eyes as she nudged past Melissa. Melissa gasped at her rude action but Runo ignored this and continued to her room.

She looked out of the window that overlooked the busy road.

Runo switched on her laptop to see if Alice was on Msn. But she wasn't which annoyed Runo since she couldn't call her.

Runo stared blankly out of the window which had rain droplets sliding down as she reflected on the events which happened today.

'_I don't get it…He's nice then he goes into jerk mode, and he didn't even hear what I actually wanted to say, he just assumed! To be honest, I don't ever want to be with somebody as narrow minded as him.' _Runo thought when suddenly something out of the window caught her eye.

She saw a familiar figure standing alone in the rain. Looked as if they were crying. Once Runo recognized who it was her eyes widened and she grabbed a coat then ran outside to them.

"Julie?" Runo said with confusion, "What are you doing out here?"

Julie sniffled and turned away, "What do you want Runo?" Her voice was scratchy.

"I know you're crying." Runo stepped closer with a slightly concerned tone.

"No it's just the rain." Julie whimpered defensively.

Runo laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked vunerably.

"When we were little you used to always go out in the rain when you were upset, then say your tears was just the rain." Runo reminded.

"Oh yeah." Julie giggled slightly.

"So what's wrong?" Runo said curiously .

Julie remained silent.

"Why would you care?" Julie quivered.

"Because, I know the _real_ Julie. & She's my friend." Runo said deeply.

Julie looked up with shock.

"I'm sorry Runo." Julie said sincerely, the sadnesss in her eyes said it all.

"I wanted things to be different; for once I wanted to be popular girl and I didn't want to get bullied ever again." Julie with an uneasy voice

"But, I lost my best friend, and now the whole school thinks I'm this…Bitch…" Julie whimpered.

"I don't think that." Runo put her hand on Julie's shoulder.

"I've been horrible to you for all these years, just because I wanted to be popular…" Julie said regretfully.

"Julie, you shouldn't have changed for other people. It's not too late now." Runo said supportively.

"Why are you being so nice to me, when I've been nothing but horrible to you…?" Julie looked at Runo strangely.

"Just because you stopped being my friend, doesn't mean I stopped being yours." Runo smiled sweetly.

"So you forgive me?" Julie said with a glimmer of happiness.

"Yeah." Runo nodded.

Julie hugged Runo tightly.

"Kinda dying here Julie…" Runo wheezed.

"Sorry." Julie laughed.

"Can we go inside? It's freezing out here." Runo shivered.

Julie nodded. Both of them rushed inside and went to Runo's room.

"So why have you suddenly realized?" Runo raised her eyebrows and leaned expectantly to Julie.

"I noticed I wasn't happy and I wasn't being myself. Because of that people hated me, when I thought changing me would make people love me. & when I looked at you and Alice…you guys were so happy…" Julie explained, "My mum used to always say to just be yourself."

"I could tell you were never happy, you didn't have to change yourself. Me and Alice are true friends that's why we're happy." Runo said sympathetically.

"I don't actually have friends…" Julie mumbled and looked down.

"What about Mira and Fabia?" Runo asked slightly alarmed.

"Oh please, Mira just was with me because I was dating Dan. She's all over him. And Fabia is Mira's tag along." Julie said with disguist.

"Do you actually well, like Dan?" Runo asked as nicely as possible.

"Honestly, no… he's like the most popular guy in school so…I mean he's hot but I don't really know him. Sounds kinda stupid right?" Julie said hesitantly.

"Oh, well he acts like a total jerk." Runo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you got that right, but I act way worse." Julie frowned.

"So you want don't want to be like this anymore right?" Runo said comfirmingly.

Julie nodded.

"Then promise me, you're going to be yourself from now on. And trust me Jules people will love you for who you really are." Runo said with determination.

"People will think I'm some kind of joke." Julie sniffed hopelessly as she gestured.

"Start fresh Julie. Eventually people will accept you." Runo said positively, eager to get the real Julie back.

"Okay, I promise. Man I really missed you girl!" Julie squealed.  
Runo was happy, she knew sooner or later Julie would realize and be real with herself. She missed Julie too. She knew Julie better than anyone, and she could see how regretful she was.

"Missed you too Julie." Runo smiled warmly.

"Anyway, how about you?" Julie asked with concern, "I know you live with that evil woman. And she makes you work in that café."

"I'm fine Julie, I learned to live with it." Runo reassured and nodded.

"I know you're not okay, you can't do whatever she wants!" Julie said seriously as she stared at Runo.

"What can I do?" Runo sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry Runo, I wish I could change things, I really do." Julie said helplessly.

"It's not your fault." Runo shook her head, "Anyway it's late, and your parents must be worried."

"_Parent_." Julie murmured sadly, "The reason I wasn't at school today is because...it was my Mum's funeral…"

"Julie I'm so sorry to hear that." Runo said sadly, she knew exactly how Julie felt.

"She was in a car accident." Julie said with tears in her eyes, on the verge of an outburst, "Losing her made me realize everything…"

Runo hugged Julie.

"You're welcome to sleep here tonight." Runo said comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked.

"Well it's like 10 already so yeah." Runo shrugged.

"Thanks Girl." Julie smiled genuinely. A smile Runo hadn't seen in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes, another update didn't take THAT long ;)  
Ah I got 17 reviews JUST for chapter 14 :D My most reviewed chapter! It's because of Julie isn't it? ;)  
You guys seemed happy about Julie. __I just love Julie too much, I couldn't make her stay bad, okay? And Runo and Julie have an ultimate friendship :')  
And I know, I know guys your all eager for Runo to tell Dan. But it'd take a lot of courage for her to do so. Meh, who knows, guess you'll just have to read ;)_

_Thank you Guys as usual; wish I could scoop you all up and give you'z a hug. o.O xD_  
_Anyway Enjoy this chaptaa :D_

_Reply to Reviews:  
Shadowwing1994: Thank you & Thanks for suggesting improvements, I really appreciate it __  
_

**CHAPTER 15 **

The following day Runo woke up early as she had to and work at the cafe, Julie decided to kindly accompany her.

The little bell rung as the two girls walked in, Runo went to get her apron which she placed over her yellow t-shirt and white shorts.

"Hey..." Samantha said confused as she twirled around. Samantha was wearing her usual pink dress and apron and long dark brown hair was tied into a high-plaited pony tail.

"Hey." The girls said in unison.

Runo stood behind the counter and Julie sat at the counter.

Once Runo walked to a table to take their orders, Samantha rushed to her.  
"What's going on?" Samantha whispered.

"Nothing?" Runo shrugged and finished taking an order began to walk back to the counter.

"Oh c'mon Girl, You and Julie. What's happenin'" Samantha said curiously as she stopped Runo.

"Yeah, we're friends." Runo looked at Samantha and laughed.

"What?" Samantha smiled, "Girl, I swear she was your enemy."

"We had a 'heart to heart' and long story short: Julie's back." Runo said casually before continuing back to the counter where Julie was near.

"Do you like still work here every day?" Julie leant her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her hand.

"Basically." Runo said whilst making a tea and coffee.

Once she had finished she went to serve the table.  
The little bell rung again as two girls walked in.

Mira and Fabia. Mira was wearing white skinny jeans and a brown batwing top. Fabia was also wearing white skinny jeans and an open-shoulder navy blue top with embroidery round the hem.

"Julie?" Mira gaped, "What are you doing here? I've been trying to call you all day!"

Fabia nodded.

Mira rushed to Julie, "Anyways never guess what?"

"What..." Julie sighed clearly uninterested as she rolled her eyes and gazed in another direction.

"What's up with you?" Fabia raised an eyebrow.

"Shush Fabz, anyway I know who that girl is, its Runo..." Mira smirked and bit her lip trying to hold back the laughter.

Julie's eyes widened as she perked up her head.

"You mean she's Cinderella, Mystery Girl! With that super cute dress at the dance!" Julie said with shock.

"Yep it's Runo Misaki. Funny right?" Mira laughed.

"Yeah-huh it is." Fabia nodded.

"I mean her. Ew Runo. Servant girl." Mira laughed whilst scanning Runo as she served the tables and took orders. But she stopped when Julie didn't laugh.

Julie rushed towards Runo, almost knocking her over.

"You're her? Cinderella? Mystery Girl? Mira and Fabia told me." Julie gasped with excitement.

"Wait..." Runo paused with a concerned look, "How do they know?"

"They didn't say. But omigod when you gonna tell Dan?" Julie peered towards Runo.

Runo walked behind the counter and Julie trailed to her seat at the counter where Mira and Fabia were.

"Um Julie..." Fabia said with confusion.

"I suppose you were telling Runo how funny it is, how she is _miss Cinderella_." Mira smirked and placed her hands on her hips whilst glaring at Runo.

"No actually I wasn't," Julie frowned, "Besides how do you even know?"

"Duh, we read her Msn conversations while she was working with Dan on that project. Don't you see, she's trying to steal Dan!" Mira explained.

"You read my convo's!" Runo yelled as she slapped her hands on the counter and leaned over the counter; towards them.

"Yeah we did. Now your little secret is out. Right Julie?" Fabia folded her arms.

"Um, no. Fyi Me and Runo are like friends now." Julie stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're kidding right?" Mira laughed.

"Um, no I'm not, Mira. She's a better friend then you guys ever were." Julie said shooting them a spiteful look.

"Julie she's trying to steal Dan!" Mira shook Julie.

"I'm sorry girl, but I couldn't care less." Julie shrugged and pushed Mira away.

"But" Mira started.

"I suggest you leave Mira. Before I rearrange your face." Runo said whilst glaring at them and gritting her teeth.

"C'mon Fabz, their losers anyway." Mira turned away and started walking towards the door, "Just you wait till Monday."

"This is bad." Runo scratched her head.

"I'm not following," Julie said with confusion, "Why haven't you told Dan?"

The Runo explained the whole story to Julie.

"Runo!" Julie said in her high-pitched voice, "Alice is right you need to tell Dan!"

"But he acts 100% sure that it's not me, because he doesn't want it to be me." Runo sighed.

"Because he doesn't know!" Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Julie. He's expecting a super pretty girl. Not me." Runo tried to get her point across.

"Whatever Runo, you can't hide forever. Especially when Mira and Fabia know." Julie leaned against the counter.

"They're gonna tell him, he's going to laugh in their faces and mine." Runo lowered her head.

"That's why you have to tell him first!" Julie edged.

Runo went silent then sighed.

"I'll _think _about it."

"You better!" Julie squealed.

After Runo finished up in the cafe it was quite late and Julie had left as her dad called for her.  
Runo had been working there all day.

But she was relieved when she reached home. She just wanted to sleep and avoid Monday, she was still worried about Mira.

She logged into msn and Dan instantly popped up.

**Dan Kuso:**  
_Hey, where have you been?  
_  
Runo:  
_Busy._

**Dan Kuso:**_ I missed you._

Runo:_  
Dan. This isn't working._

**Dan Kuso: **_What dya mean?!_

Runo:_  
You. Me. Us._

**Dan Kuso: **_No it will I promise. There's something different about you. Your honest with me and see me for who I actually am. It's like I'm wearing a mask but when I'm with you I can take it off._

Runo:_  
You promise?_

**Dan Kuso: **_I promise._

**Dan Kuso: **_So wats on ur mind?_

Runo:_  
Things and you?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Wht things? football match school u?_

Runo:_  
When's the football match?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Ina week. Will u cme watch me?_

Runo:_  
Maybe. Most the school is going, I don't really care._

**Dan Kuso: **_Neither._

Runo:_  
What?_

**Dan Kuso: **_I dont rlly care._

Runo:_  
You're kidding right?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Naa :P_

Runo:_  
But you love football and you're team captain. And You've always been, so how can you not care?  
_**  
Dan Kuso: **_Yh, but its cos my dad iss so crazy about me becming a football champion. And I cant let ma boys down, they countin' on me and they need me.  
_  
Runo:  
_So you don't want to be a football player when your older?_

**Dan Kuso: **_No. But my dad wants me too, especially since I'm getting a scholarship after all the training my dad put me through._

Runo:_  
Why is you dad so hooked up on football?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Because he wants me to be what he isnt._

Runo:_  
And what do you want to be?_

**Dan Kuso: **_It dont matter my dad already planned my future.  
_  
Runo:  
_But what do you want to be?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Well...allow the laughing._

Runo:_  
I won't laugh._

**Dan Kuso: **_A poet._

Runo:_  
Dan Kuso, a poet. Ah that's why you wrote that poem on the poster ;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_Heh. Yeah.  
_  
Runo:_  
Your secret passion huh?;)_

**Dan Kuso: **_You cud say dat, but not as secret as u ;) init_

Runo:_  
So why don't you tell you dad?_

**Dan Kuso: **_Naaa he wud flip and every time I try he dont even let me finish._

Runo:_  
But its your life Dan._

**Dan Kuso: **_I know. _

Runo:_  
Do what you want to Dan._

**Dan Kuso:**_ Hey u never answered my question! :o_

Runo:_  
?_

**Dan Kuso:**_ What 'things'?_

Runo:_  
Just general things, no biggy -_-  
And how was English project yesterday?_

**Dan Kuso: **_It was ok. She stayed for dinner nd yeah._

Runo:_  
Really? Aw_

**Dan Kuso:**_ Then I walked her hme._

Runo:_  
Aw Danny is actually being nice _

**Dan Kuso:**_ It was late._

Runo:_  
What do you think of her then?_

**Dan Kuso:**_ She alright. Not dat bad._

Runo:_  
I see._

**Dan Kuso:**_ But she aint got nuthin on you ;)_

Runo:_  
Haha, yup. _

**Dan Kuso:**_ What's up?_

Runo:_  
Nothing._

**Dan Kuso:**_ Seems like there is. Are you worried about Runo again?_

Runo:_  
I'm not worrying!_

**Dan Kuso: **_Sure ;P_

Runo:_  
Atleast about that anyway._

**Dan Kuso:**_ Then what is it?_

Runo:_  
If I told you who I was, but it was someone you really didn't expect or want, would you stop talking to me?_

**Dan Kuso:**_ Is that why you won't tell me?_

Runo hesitated

**Dan Kuso:**_ I like you for you. And I've seen you and your beautiful. So you can't be a disappointment. I don't think you understand._

Runo hesitated further…


	16. Chapter 16

_AHHH OMG, 106 Reviews! NO WAAY! ;D  
Guyyysss you're amazing :') I think I'm crying *Sniffs*  
And I know I'm a meany for not updating as quickly as usual, But life just got busy -_-  
Eep, anway I know this chapter isn't the longest, and SOME of you are gunna be all like  
"Wth Sura/Sara this isn't even a chapter...!"  
but Yeaah other chapters will be better. And I'll try to update more. :*  
This whole chapter is going to be in Runo's P.O.V alright?;) I just felt like writing it this way okay. ;)_

**CHAPTER 16**

_**(Runo's POV)**_

_I didn't know what to say. I think he was a little annoyed. If I told him it was me, he would probably avoid me._

**Dan Kuso:** Please don't ignore me.

_Geez, I don't reply straight away and he goes crazy._

Me: I'm not ignoring you!

**Dan Kuso:** You were.

Me: No I wasn't.

**Dan Kuso:** Why are you 'suddenly' all angry!

_Angry? Um since, when was I 'angry'._

Me: I'm not angry.

**Dan Kuso:** Heh sure.

_Gah, he's so annoying. Is it weird I still find him cute?_

Me: You're just being annoying now.

**Dan Kuso:** Sorry.

_Hm, at least he apologized._

Me: It doesn't matter.

**Dan Kuso:** It's just, you think Im a guy who would just drop you because you might be a 'disappointment' :/

Me: Yes.

_Because I'm Runo._

**Dan Kuso:** Why won't you trust me?

_There's a number of reasons._

Me: I do.

**Dan Kuso:** Then tell me.

_Why do I have to?_

Me: I don't want to.

**Dan Kuso:** Okay, but when can we meet again?

_Meet again?!_

Me: Um, I don't know…

**Dan Kuso:** Well I do.

Me: ?

**Dan Kuso:** So I'm having a party, everyone's invited…and I was hoping I could see you again..?

Me: So like a second dance?

_Ohh..._

**Dan Kuso:** Yeah, basically.

Me: Er, I don't know.

_Melissa definitely won't let me go._

**Dan Kuso:** Please.

Me: I don't know, I'll have to see. When is it?

**Dan Kuso:** Day before the game.

Me: So Thursday?

_But I'll have to sneak out again. What if Mira and Fabia are invited, and I turn up they go and tell Melissa because they know I'm Frikken 'Cinderella'! _

**Dan Kuso:** Yeah.

Me: Everyone's invited?

**Dan Kuso:** Yeah because you cud be anyone ;)

_No. Mira and Fabia can't. Be. Invited._

Me: Like everyone…?

**Dan Kuso:** Oh, No not Julie. Definitely not Julie. & Shun doesn't want Fabia to come. So don't worry about her!

_Aw, he really doesn't know Julie. She has to come though, I don't care what he says.  
But Mira's still invited! After Monday, I probably won't even go and meet him._

**Dan Kuso:** And um, make sure that friend of urs is comin', y'know Shun's Mystery girl ;)

_Oh Yeaah, Alice and Shun can meet again! Yeah, I don't think Alice will let me pass the invite…_

Me: Yeah, okay ;) They're the cutest. And Shun's a gentlemen unlike someone…

**Dan Kuso:** Hey, Ima gentlemen 2 y'know ;)

Me: Sure ;)

**Dan Kuso:** Well wen I wanna be ;)

Me: Yeaah ;)

So I glanced at the clock and it was 9 and then I glanced at it again _and guess what_? It was like 2:00 AM! _5 hours_! _But it only felt like an hour? _

Me: We should go to sleep, it's 2 am!

**Dan Kuso:** Time sure flys when I'm talkin to u ;)

_He's cute_. & I found myself smiling at the screen. _Runo stop it._

Me: Aw ;) Well it's been 5 hours, so I'm off okay?

**Dan Kuso:** Come online tomorrow though

Me: Yeah I'll try.

**Dan Kuso:** Pleaaaseeee Babeee ;)

_DID HE JUST CALL ME BABE!?_

Me: You know what I said about calling me babe.

**Dan Kuso:** I know, it's cute when you go all serious. ;)

I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and I face palmed myself. _Stop blushing Runo._

Me: Well, um thanks?

_Did that sound weird? What else was I supposed to say?_

**Dan Kuso:** No problem ;)

Me: Anyway Night.


	17. Chapter 17

_So heey guys ^_^ it's been a while I guess, but here I am.  
So It's been exam week -_- I hate how the teachers decided to cram 8 exams into 5 days. And I have to memorize 10 paragraphs for french...T_T  
But anywhoo I'm good and I really liked writing this chapter and Runo's PoV again, kay?:3  
And as usual Thanks for the reviews :)_ Love You All :')  
_If any of you notice btw, I kinda used a reference from a scene in Bakugan New Vestroia ;)_

_**Replies to You Guyss:**_  
_the blue eyes of a wolf:__ I'm so glad I inspired you to write stories, I'll check them out sometime kay __ Thank you, and I'll do a Alice and Shun chapter soon _

_Maria Monaghan:__ No it's okay, I'm really glad you love my stories, Thanks XD_

_**Shoutouts:  
**__pyrosgaleforce4, shadowwing1994, Skatergirl2lolz, LegendOfBekah, diamond heart 82, Aika Misaki & flowerjoy1212_

_You guys are Just too Amazing._

**CHAPTER 17  
(Runo's POV)**

_So I said I'd knock for Julie since her house is on the way to school...Man it's going to be weird, I know everyone's going to be confused about why I'm anywhere remotely near Julie by choice. But who cares._

I knocked on her door and Julie opened it but was slightly hiding timidly behind the door. She was wearing a pink vest top and a white skirt, oh and of course she had her hair tied into a side high-ponytail.  
"Runo..." Julie lingered, as if she was stalling, "I d-"

"Oh No Julie, oh no you don't say what I think your about too." I cut her off whilst glaring at her.

"You didn't let me finish!" Julie pouted.

"You're going to say that you don't want to go to school." I folded my arms. _She better not just bail out._

"I don't wanna face everyone again..." Julie looked down.

"Julie, we've been over this. Besides you can't hide away forever." I sighed, "And you'll have me?"

"Okay fine," Julie slid on her silver pumps and jumped outside; whilst slamming the door behind her.

"Funny, how you said I can't hide forever, it's kinda the same with you. 'Cinderella.'" Julie smirked slyly, I could see her at the corner of my eye giving me a 'look'.

But I didn't look at her.  
"Yeah, yeah I know." I rolled my eyes; quickly dismissing her comment.

"Oh Runo you haven't changed either." Julie nudged me.

We were drawing near the school gates and the figure of Alice became closer whose back was turned so she couldn't see us yet. She was wearing a yellow floral dress that fell just below her knees with a lavender cardigan.

_Ugh, Great. _People were already staring and whispering as they walked passed me and Julie.

"Hey Alice." I said when we reached her to catch her attention; she jumped and spun round gracefully. Her eyes widened. Julie smiled at her and she smiled back unsurely.

I looked past her to a certain Raven-haired boy, who was wearing a deep green turtle neck top with a black sleeveless hoodie on top paired with black trousers._ Looking as cool as usual.  
_  
"Sorry to disturb you while you were staring at Shun." I giggled.  
Alice nodded, but she had a puzzled look imprinted on her face as she was more focused on why Julie was standing next to me.

"No Way! So you must be Shun's 'Cinderella'!" Julie gasped with excitement causing Alice to blush.

"Well Um…" Alice was at a loss for words. _Aw_

"Oh yeaah, me and Julie are friends now." I said casually.

"You know it!" Julie winked in her usual girly sort of way.

Alice looked even more shocked.  
"No Alice you're not dreaming. Were really friends." I mocked.

"But..." Alice started. _Aw, She's so confused._

"That's great! I never thought I'd live to this day!" Alice beamed.

"But may I ask, why you decided to become friends again?" Alice asked just as the bell rung.

"Tell you at break okay?" I sighed; Alice nodded as we all departed for our classes.

Me and Julie had French first, and I began getting used to the constant stares and glances as I walked along the corridor with the one, the only; Julie Makimoto.

I walked into French and sat right at the back on my own double table with three empty spaces to the left of me. Julie sat near the front-left of the class on a single table with Ren.

_I hate French so much, all I do is sit there staring at the clock, wishing for the lesson to end. Ms Patterson scares everyone. And she can be so weird at times…_

But miss wasn't here yet so most of the class was talking. But then, the minute she walked through that door everyone went silent.

Someone unfamiliar also walked in. He had pale, pastel green hair, he had grey eyes, which were lighter than Julie's. He wore a black top and a purple long-sleeved jacket on top with chinos.

"Okay everyone. We have a new student, his name is Ace Grit." Miss introduced him, I heard the girl in front of me whispered:  
"No waay! Is that really him?"

_Am I missing something?_

"Um, you can sit next to Runo since as she sits on her own." Miss pointed to the seat next me. _No, no, no, I liked sitting on my own..._

He walked over and removed his equipment from his black bag then dropped it to the floor

_He didn't greet me or anything. It's like I wasn't there. Didn't really bother me though, at least he's not annoying like Dan._

_French was such a drag. So glad it's over._

It was break, Me, Julie and Alice were sitting on a bench well away from Dan's group but we could still see what was going on.

"Omg, Ace is back!" Julie squealed as she looked over at the boys. _What is she so happy about?_

"Yeah I heard too!" Alice nodded.

"Am I the only person who doesn't know who Ace is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Wait you don't know who he is?!" Julie paused and said confusedly.

I shook my head.

"She's never met him. Ace when to my elementary school and he's best friends with Dan and Shun. But he moved a while ago." Alice explained, "Ace and I were friends but we weren't close."

"Are you friends now?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in a very long time so I don't think he really remembers me anyway." Alice explained.

"Ace doesn't seem like the type of guy who just forgets people, he isn't as shallow as Dan is." Julie nodded.

"You can say that again." I laughed.

"But how do you know who he is Julie?" I said with confusion.

"I went out with Dan, duh! & when Dan used to have big get togethers Ace would be there and we'd all hang out," Julie explained, "Besides I've even watched them all work out and it's pretty impressive how strong ace is."

_Hang on…_

"Wait a minute…" I started slowly as a smile crept across my face, "You like Ace?!"

"I never said that! I just said his muscles were impressive!" Julie shrieked.

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

"He's a nice guy. But I don't like him, Mrs Kuso." Julie smirked. Even Alice giggled.

_Oh no she didn't.  
_  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I glared at Julie.

"Hm, nothing?" Julie said cheekily.

"Anyway, tell me how come you to are friends again?" Alice said curiously.

Julie and I explained everything and Alice was very sympathetic after hearing about Julies mum.

But then the bell rung and I had English. _With Kuso. Great._

I entered English with Julie and hurried to my seat as I knew Dan wasn't far behind, Julie noticed this and giggled whilst giving me looks across the class once I was seated. I rolled my eyes.

Mira walked in wearing skinny jeans and a brown tank top. And Dan came in behind her, he wore black jeans and a red leather jacket.

Mira smirked at me. _That look drives me off the edge. You know, some people just need a slap. In the face. With a chair. On the edge of a cliff. Just because she knows it's me. She's probably told..._

Dan walked casually to his seat. I refused to look at him, I tried to use my hair as a curtain and I looked down.

"Hey Runo."

My heart skipped a beat. _No wait I think I'm dead. That's it, isn't it? He knows, she's told him, hasn't she? Well what did I expect?_

My head was still lowered so he couldn't see that my eyes widdened.

"Oi." He flicked my head.

"Ouch, don't flick me you idiot!" I suddenly snapped as I flicked my head up.

"Whoaa chill, that's not how you greet somebody." Dan said, slightly amused as he raised his hands and backed away into his seat.

"Then don't flick me!" I said angered.

_Actually I'm relieved, I thought he was going to say that he knew, or something like that.  
But he's the same annoying Dan. So I'm guessing he doesn't know._

"Then answer me when I say Hey! I mean, you should feel privileged!" Dan exclaimed.

"Privileged?" I burst out laughing, "That's the biggest word you've ever used."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He narrowed his gaze.

"Anyway, Seriously what the hell, Runo?" He suddenly said with a serious tone.

I froze. _Okay...now I'm worried._


	18. Chapter 18

_Heey! Sorry it's been a long time, I see people really want me to update huh? ^_^"  
I was revising like crazy for my French speaking test, BUT I got an A so it was all worth it ;)  
School ends on the 23__rd__, so Yeaah. I'll try to update more. Any whoo enjoy _

_And as usual thanks guys soo Much! _

**CHAPTER 18**

Runo remained silent, but you could see the worry locked in her ocean eyes.

"I don't get it," Dan stared intently at Runo, "I thought you and Julie were like enemies and now you're friends?"

"What?" Runo replied instantly; trying processing what Dan had just said.

"Don't deny, I saw you guys hangin' out at break!" Dan said somewhat slightly annoyed.

"Is that all?" Runo asked, "Phew…" She sighed.

"Huh?" Dan looked at Runo weirdly.

"Julie's not all that bad y'know." Runo folded her arms across the desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met her?" Dan gawked.

Runo rolled her eyes and glanced out of the window, "Have you? I doubt that you _really_ know her or her story."

"I went out with her." Dan reminded.

"So what? Did you know her mum died? Did you know that she's lonely? & did you know she has been bullied?" Runo suddenly turned towards Dan and raised her voice angrily.

Dan fell silent.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Runo narrowed her gaze, "I've known Julie for a long time and she may not seem it, but she is a nice person deep down. And one thing's for sure she's a nicer person then you'll _ever_ be."

There was a pause…

"You don't know me either…" Dan murmured.

"Actually I know you better than you think!" Runo blurted out.

She quickly turned away.

Dan opened his mouth to speak but then the bell rung.

'_Saved by the bell'_ Runo thought.

Dan didn't say anything he just exited. As Runo and Julie did too.

"What were you talking to Dan about?" Julie asked curiously peering towards Runo as they walked down the corridor.

"About you." Runo kept her gaze forward.

"What? What did you say?!" Julie panicked.

"He was wondering why were 'friends'. He was really annoying me, so I gave him a piece of mind, and that shut him up." Runo explained as they stopped outside Alice's class.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Julie half-heartedly laughed and lowered her head slightly.

"Julie, he doesn't even know you." Runo sighed and looked at Julie.

Alice rushed out of the class smiling and blushing.

"Someone's happy." Runo smiled.

"Shun and I spoke a lot." Alice beamed. Runo's eyes widened.

"Does he know you're his 'Cinderella'?" Julie asked happily.

"No-I don't think so. I'm not going to tell him because I don't want to put Runo in an awkward position." Alice explained as they all walked in harmony down the corridor. Runo sighed quietly in relief.

"Because if Shun knows. Dan will know," Runo nodded, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Just general topics, and now that I think of it I don't even know, we seemed to talk non-stop." Alice explained as they all entered the cantine.

"Alice and Shun," Julie sung, "Sitting in a Tree, K-"

"Uh-Julie…" Alice interrupted as she blushed immensely.

"At least you two talk," Runo smirked as she they all got their food on their trays, "You two were made for each other."

Alice blushed even more.

"Aw Alice, you two are too cute." Julie winked as they began to walk to a table; they could see that they would have to pass the table that Dan, Shun and Ace were at though.

"Shush," Alice whispered, "Were about to walk past them."

Alice lowered her head as for Runo she stared right at Dan with daggers. Dan stared right back into her eyes.

"Alice?" Ace spoke up, as they were walking past.

The three girls paused.

"Y-yes." Alice slowly lifted her head, she could feel Shun's gaze.

"I didn't recognize you at first, but long time no see." Ace laughed.

Alice blinked innocently a few times, "You remember me-?"

"Hah yeah, you seem shocked." Ace smirked.

Alice laughed nervously.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Shun spoke up.

The girl's eyes widened, as did Dan's.

"W-what?" Alice stuttered, "I'd love to but-"

"Aw thanks, that's so nice of you!" Julie interrupted with a smile.

Runo gritted her teeth and held her tray tighter.

Julie sat down happily opposite Ace, Alice and Runo sat down hesitantly opposite Shun and Dan. Dan rolled his eyes.

Then he stared at Runo, but every time she looked at him he glanced away.

Shun was about to say something until the cantine door swung open, the group turned their attention towards the door to see Mira glaring over at their table with her hands on her hips.  
She was wearing a red tight tank top and denim mini shorts paired with gold high-heeled sandals.

Fabia was by her side, wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt, and black high-heels.

Mira came storming over; every step she took was defined by the noise of her heels.

"Oh dear…" Runo mumbled.

"What's this?" Mira folded her arms as she looked down at the girls, "Why are you sitting with them?"

"Why does it concern you?" Shun asked cooly with his eyes close whilst sipping his soda.

"I was just asking why you would randomly sit with them!" Mira snapped back.

"Ugh whatever Mira, I don't see why you're so bothered." Dan sighed in annoyance.

"Actually Dan," Mira smirked as she stared right at Runo, "It should bother you…"

"Because Diner girl here-"Mira started.

"Um, excuse me Mira?" Julie interrupted.

"Julie," Mira shook her head, "You disappoint me."

"Like I care!" Julie laughed.

"You must be messed up after Dan broke up with you." Mira said mockingly trying to annoy Julie. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Mira. We all know you want to get with Dan." Julie said in her girly way.

Runo chuckled as did Alice and even Dan slightly.

"No, Er-Me and Ace…have a thing." Mira responded quickly.

"We do…?" Ace raised an eyebrow as he looked confusedly at her.

Everyone on the table laughed even Shun slightly.

Mira grew red with embarrassment.

"Anyway I didn't come here to joke around!" Mira shouted, "I came here to expose the truth."

She smirked.

Runo stood up.

"You know what Mira? Go right ahead," Runo glared at her, "You obviously want me to rearrange you're face. Why are you so dam annoying?"

Julie and Alice gaped at Runo standing up to Mira in front of everyone.

"Runo, drop the act. Stop trying to act cool in front of Dan." Mira folded her arms.

And with that Runo slapped Mira across the cheek, there was a clap of noise as her hand hit Mira's cheek and the force of the slap caused Mira's head flick to the left.

"Ohhhhh!" Ace and Dan smiled.

Julie and Alice gasped.

Mira was at a loss for words, she turned to see the whole cantine focused on her and dashed out of the cantine.

"You shouldn't have done that Runo…" Fabia stated.

"And Bye Shun." She waved slightly, then exited quickly.

Runo sat down calmly as if nothing happened.

"You go girl." Julie squealed.

"Aha, didn't expect that!" Dan grinned.

"Well what can I say?" Runo shrugged, "She deserved it."

"True." Dan nodded.

"You just went right ahead and slapped her!" Ace hyped. Runo smiled innocently.

"Oh and Shun, Fabia has a thing for you in case you didn't notice." Runo said casually whilst eating her pasta.

"I got that far. Her hints aren't exactly 'subtle'," Shun said calmly, "I'm not interested in her."

"But I know who you are into…" Julie mumbled just so Runo and Alice could hear.

Runo laughed and Alice told Julie to shush.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

"Hm, oh nothing?" Julie giggled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Dan rolled his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

_See you guys liked the previous chapter ;)  
Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! Thanks for the reviews. __  
I mean 145 reviews?! And 32 favs and 29 follows? :D  
Everyone is psyched for Dan to find out, Trust me it will happen soon!  
Next Chapter is going to get serious so stay tuned xD_

_And this is the longest chapter so far, so yaa ;)_

_OH yeah and guys, important question, Should I add more Shun and Alice? Like show more of their moments too?_

_**Reply to reviews:**__  
__KaitlynShadowheart__ – Thanks! And yeah it is worth it __ Aw thanks, yep well stay tuned things are going to get exciting ;)_

_Cute couple__ – Thank you, and don't worry, soon. So just keep reading _

_**Shoutouts:**__ diamond heart 82, lunar2eternalbluecomplete, srtikedeathkd53019,_ _ParasiTeGuesT_

**CHAPTER 19**

_**(Runo's POV)**_

_Its Thursday…Day before the big game and…the day of Dan's party._

_I'm not going to ask Melissa. She definitely won't let me go.  
*sigh* Julie and Alice said I 'have' to go.  
So they told me to meet them at the café at 6:00 and we'll go to Samantha's and get ready.  
I'm just worried Melissa will find out, I only just made it back in time the last time. It's seems too risky. _

_It's kinda weird…we had sat with Dan's group a couple of times during the week. I never expected us to; I was shocked when Shun spoke up. But Dan's still annoying as hell._

I finished up at the house and just as I was about to leave, I was interrupted by Melissa. _What does she want now?_

"Runo, where do you think you're going?" She asked as she stood behind me in her tight pink shiny dress, that defined every piece of skin on her body.

"Um the café? To work…" I said in an obvious way, hoping that she didn't expect anything.

"And how come you never answer your phone?" Melissa asked as she scanned me with her eyes which sent shivers down my spine.

"I um, just forget." I mumble. She stared at me for a moment.

"Well what are you still doing here? You should be at the café by now." She said in her annoying voice.

I rolled my eyes. _I can't even stand to look at her. Literally, I mean __**what**__ is she wearing? I could see every piece of fat and it wasn't not nice. It's like she's trying to wear a 6-year Old's pink dress._

As soon as I got to the café, Julie and Alice were already there.

"Hey." I greet them all.

Samantha walked up to me; she was wearing her usual yellow dress and her hair tied as usual.

"Hey, we better head to mine, so you girls can get ready." Samantha suggested.

"What about if Melissa comes?" I ask unsurely.

"I already told you before; you leave her and her big butt to me." Samantha said with attitude. _Samantha has a very strong personality, she will stand up to anyone, and she's one tough cookie._

So off we went to Samantha's.

_Alice and I are going to wear the same dresses we wore to the last dance, so Dan and Shun will be able to know it's us for sure. I'm still amazed by how pretty Samantha's white dress is. Alice's peach gown also looked beautiful on her._

_As for Julie, she is going to wear something else since __technically__ not invited._

"Okay guys!" Julie walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a baby pink strapless, straight, long, side-split dress, the upper part was slightly shimmery, "Emergency."

Me and Alice looked up at Julie.

"Should I curl or straighten my hair?" Julie asked, as she held a straightener in her left hand and curling iron in her right.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Julie crisis.  
_  
Samantha continued curling my hair, the same way she did last time.

"Whichever Julie, you'll look great either way." I told her.

"Actually I'll tie my hair in a cute bun!" Julie squealed.

Once we all were _finally_ ready we left in Alice's car.

_I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach. Dan told me to meet him in the middle of the hall.  
So much had happened since the last time we met like this, so it was going to be weird…_

Alice's car stopped and parked. We all climbed out. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.  
Julie linked arms with me and Alice, "Let's do this." She winked as we walked into the building and then into the hall. There were flashing lights of all sorts of colours and music was booming in the background, I could feel the vibrations. The song 'Ready or Not' (Brigit Mendler) was playing to be specific.

"You better go and wait in the middle of the hall." Julie almost screamed over the music into my ear.

Alice nodded.

I hesitated.

"Make sure you find Shun, Alice." I smiled.

"Now go!" Julie pushed me as did Alice.

I saw people looking at me as I made my way to the middle of the hall. I waited there for a moment.

"This is stupid…" I mumbled.

"Is it you?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me; I turned around slowly to see Dan Kuso. He wore a black V-neck and on over it he wore a grey blazer, and trousers. Slightly casual look. _He did look hot. I can't deny. Not that I could ever admit it to his face._

"Of course it is Doofus." I mocked.

"Hey, that's no way to greet me!" Dan complained. I giggled. _He's so cute. Wait! What am I saying?_

"Shall we go for a walk, mi lady." Dan held out an arm reminding me of the previous dance.

I nodded as he led me outside from the back entrance of the hall, which led to the back garden of the building.

"See, Shun's not the _only_ gentleman." Dan smiled, the most amazing smile as we both walked through the park. _His smile was so genuine, and his presence when he's around 'Cinderella' is totally different._

"I see." I nod.

"So, would you tell me who you are if I guessed right?" Dan asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

There was a brief silence.

"Do you…still think I'm a jerk?" Dan asked innocently.

"Yes-No- well it's confusing." I tried to give him a straight answer. _But how could I explain that he was a jerk to 'Runo' and the sweetest boy to well, 'Cinderella'?_

"Explain?" Dan edged.

"Like, You're football captain and Mr. Popular, but a secret poet? You can't be both guys!" I stopped and stared him in the eyes, until the gaze got to intense and I pulled away.

"I'm not. And you know that!" Dan searched for my eyes.

"Yes, I know," I started, "But to everyone else you're basically a jerk, for all you know you could have been horrible to me without having any idea who I really was."

"I'm sorry." Dan didn't know what else to say, "This is why you should tell me."

"And besides where's my poem?" I asked.

Dan paused and turned me towards him so he could see my eyes.

"How can I possibly resist you?" He said poetically, "Just one stare and I'm lost without a clue,"

"My heart pounds when you stare with those sparkling ocean eyes," He spoke sweetly, "And when you show me that beautiful smile,"

"Are you not my soul mate?" He said deeply, "Or just another one of my classmates?"

"But who am I to you?" He carried on, "Probably just a guy who is not worthy of you,"

"And how much longer will it take? For you to appreciate," The longer I stared into his eyes the deeper I got lot into his eyes, "That I really do…Love you…" He grabbed my hand gently; his hands were soft. My heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Dan," I started, I was speechless. _It was truly beautiful_, "I-"

"So just close your eyes," He interrupted and placed his hand softly on my face, and I closed my eyes, my heart was still beating like it was about to burst out of my chest, "Forget about all the lies,"

"And let us be free like clouds, floating in the blue sky…" I could feel his breath as his face inch closer to mine. Every word he spoke sounded beautiful and meaningful.

Our lips met, his soft but firm lips were pressed against mine. I felt a tingle throughout my whole body, I could hear his heart pounding uncontrollably like mine, and it was as if our hearts were beating as one. In that moment everything seemed to melt away, like we were the only people on the face of the earth. And in that moment I felt loved, and I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

We both finally broke away. We held a gaze and slowly he tried to lift my mask, but I pulled away immediately.

_**(Julie's POV)**_

I saw Alice with Shun, they both outside the front of the building, sitting on a bench.

_It was a total emergency; we all needed to leave like now!_

I tried to get Alice's attention by chucking pieces of paper at her…_okay not the best idea._

But as soon as she turned around she saw me making frantic gestures for her to come here.

She rushed over immediately and we both hid so Shun couldn't see us.

"I'm sorry girl, but where's Runo we have to leave now!" I explained in a panic.

"Why?" Alice asked innocently.

"I'll explain later." I told her. She nodded and we both rushed back into the whole and scanned everywhere, we barged past loads of people and finally we reached the back entrance of the hall.

"She must be outside." Alice stated, as we both walked into the back garden.

"There she is!" I pointed.

Thank god she saw us immediately. Dan had his back towards us so who couldn't see us.

I made crazy gestures and told her to come here. Her eyes widened.

She rushed towards us and Dan turned around. Crap! He obviously is going to follow us.

We all rushed back into the crowded hall. We should be able to lose him in all these people.

We all swiftly made our way around people, outside and into Alice's car. Alice switched on the engine and drove away. I sighed briefly in relief.

"What was that about Julie?" Runo asked.

"Melissa, she's at the café!" I told her.

"What?" Runo said with shock.

"Samantha texted me." I told her whilst showing her the text.

"Please hurry Alice…" Runo begged.

But just as she said that we stop at a red light.

"So did anything happen with Shun and Dan guys?" I asked curiously. _I had to know every single detail!_

"Dan wrote me a poem, we kissed, that's it." Runo said casually looking out the front window at the traffic. _Wait did she just say kiss?_

"No way!" my eyes widened and I grinned, "You guys kissed?"

"Omg!" I squealed.

"That's wonderful Runo!" Alice exclaimed.

"And what about you Alice?" I asked.

"Well Shun did kiss my cheek." Alice murmured. _Too cute!_

"This is so great! It's like a movie!" I squealed.

"Yeah…whatever." Runo rolled her eyes.

The car pulled over by the café and we all stepped out onto the pavement.

And we all burst into the café.

_Uh oh…_

**(No-one's POV)**

There stood Melissa with her hands on her hips, with Mira and Fabia either side of her in their short red and blue dresses.

"Runo!" Melissa shouted, "Oh no,"

"You slacked off didn't you? You went to a party! How dare you!" Melissa shouted. Mira and Fabia smirked.

Samantha had a sorry look plastered onto her face.

"Mira and Fabia told me." Melissa folded her arms.

Runo remained silent.

"IF you ever do this again. You don't want to know what will happen. Don't think that you can out do me!" Melissa laughed.

"I'm disappointed! Your father wouldn't be proud!" Melissa went on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" Runo mumbled.

And Melissa stomped out.

"Did you really think you could just spend the night with Dan and come back like nothing happened?" Mira smirked.

"You…" Runo narrowed her gaze.

"Are you mad? Serves you right." Mira sniggered.

"Mira, you have taken it to far this time!" Julie stepped forward.

"No Julie…just leave it…" Runo said sadly.

"Runo…" Julie said sympathetically.

"Just you wait Runo, just you wait…" Mira taunted and walked out with Fabia.

"Should've known…" Runo mumbled as she sat at the counter.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we'll get her back." Julie sat beside Runo.

Alice hugged Runo.

"Why won't she just leave me alone?" Runo sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello my little cupcakes. How are you all?  
Yes yes! It's here the chapter y'all been waiting for ;) Had fun writing this chappy :3 Favourite bit in the movie too ;)_

_Sorry there wasn't many detail about the Shun and Alice's events at de Dance __  
Wooo hoo 164 reviews, u mad bro? xD And 31 follows and 34 favs…:O Thanks :3  
And guys just to let you know, when this story ends there WILL be a sequel, so don't chu worry kay? :D_

_Anywhoo lets dive right, sit tight and read because this chapta's a long one ;D This is my Second last chapter btw :)_

_Shout out to Hotd14 for being the first person to follow and favourite this story, TheMirre92 for being the first to Review this story :)_

_Thanks to everyoneee :D_

**CHAPTER 20**

**Friday – **_In English_

"Miss," Mira raised her hand, "May I read my story aloud?"

Miss nodded.

"Once upon a time lived a very handsome frog, who was the most popularest frog of all, and he dumped his girlfriend who turned out to be a traitor." Mira glared at Julie, "Anyway, there was a ball and this frog met a filthy, peasant girl who pretended to be a princess and they danced the night away. Since the peasant girl was wearing a mask the poor frog didn't know who she was. They began to text each other, about many things. Turns out this peasant girl has never had a boyfriend yet alone a first kiss!" The class laughed.

Runo's face fell.

"The frog couldn't see that there was the most perfect girl in front of his eyes. And little did the frog know who this dirty, peasant girl was, who would lay her hands on any boy she could find. And who is this imposter you ask? Give it up for Runo Misaki! Diner girl and The fake 'Cinderella'!"

Tears formed in Runo's eyes as the bell rung.  
She looked at Dan desperately, "Dan?"  
Dan simply stared back in shock, he froze. How could he have not even notice? He didn't know how to react, especially when the whole class' eyes gazed at Runo. He looked away and packed away his stuff. Runo gathered her things and rushed out of the classroom and down the corridor, just before the rest of the class could.

The news went round and soon everyone knew it was her.

"I can't believe it!" Runo said with annoyance, "Especially the way she had to tell him."

"It's awful," Alice said sympathetically, "Did Dan say anything?"

"No!" Runo shouted, "He just stared. Didn't say a word!"

"What a jerk!" Julie frowned.

Just then Dan, Ace and Shun walked past.

Dan acted as though nothing happened, as if she wasn't there.

"See!" Runo pointed as they walked away.

"I knew it…" Runo mumbled.

"Well at least you have nothing to hide…" Julie tried to make Runo feel better.

"I just…didn't even get to say it myself…" Runo said sadly as she stared at the distant figure of Dan Kuso.

_**(Shun's POV)**_

"You knew?!" Dan gaped. _It was obvious_. _But I don't expect Dan to be able to figure it out._

I simply nodded.

"Who told you? Alice?" Dan said still alarmed. _He can be so blind._

"No-one. It wasn't that hard to piece it together," I said calmly, "Once I figured out it was Alice, I also figured that it would obviously be Runo for you."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Dan said slightly annoyed, "What the heck bro!"

"Alice didn't want to tell me yet, and I respect that." I replied, "Same with Runo."

Dan sighed heavily.

"What would you have done if I told you?" I asked, "Nothing?"

"No! Well- I don't know." Dan said clearly confused and annoyed.

"Dude, you should talk to her." Ace spoke up.

Dan went silent.

"What do I say? The whole class was laughing at her! I kinda looked like a fool!" Dan shouted.

""You've been talking to her for like weeks man, as 'Cinderella' and as Runo. You were so desperate to know who she was and now you don't know what to do?" Ace exclaimed and shook his head in disappointment.

I nodded in agreement with Ace.

Dan didn't respond.

"I didn't want to find out like…that?" Dan shrugged.

"I have the game to focus on right now, anyways." Dan shook his head.

"You're going to use that as an excuse?" I added. _He always seems to run away from what he wants._

"Yeah you're kidding me dude! You were going crazy about her just yesterday!" Ace raised his voice.

Dan shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I don't know man…"

_**(Runo's POV)**_

I scrubbed the floors. No, I was actually attacking them with my anger and despair and it wasn't long before Samantha noticed.

"Runo what are you doing?" She asked as she rested her tray on to the counter whilst she looked at me scrubbing the floor hopelessly.

"I'm trying to get these floors clean." I sniffed as glanced briefly at her.

"C'mon sweetie, Get up." She grabbed my arm and helped me up, "What I meant was what are you doing with your life?"

"I'm diner girl. I'm doing what diner girls do, Sam." Runo say negatively.

"Baby, what's gotten into you?" She stared at me, "You don't even realized how blessed you are, look you have a family behind you, a small one; but still a family. Me, Alice and Julie. Girl you can't just be getting pushed around. You have to stand up for yourself and stop letting people just walk all over you! Your father would hate to see you like this, sweetie. We have faith in you, but you gotta have faith in yourself."

_She was right. But what could I do? I'm so helpless. Mira is right; I am just a 'peasant girl'. And I will be so long as Melissa is alive. And I was also so stupid to actually believe for a moment that me and Dan could be something it was all just better for cyberspace.  
I know my dad wouldn't be happy, he'd always say 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.' That was his quote of life. And he truly did live by it…_

I breathed heavily, and just then Mira and Fabia came in wearing white skirts, and orange and yellow vests and the door slammed, causing something on the wall fall and break.  
The girls gasped, and Melissa walked in wearing a tight orange leopard print pencil skirt and orange vest top with a cut out bit in the front, with a golden belt and orange high heels.

"Melissa, look what Runo ruined!" Mira said quickly and pointed at the broken item on the floor.

"What? Oh yes you did, that's gotta come out of your paycheque," Melissa looked at the broken item as she walked over to the till and stuff money into her bag, "Alright well I'm going off to get a manicure so Imma need you to clean the pool tonight."

She began to leave.

"No." I say bravely. _Never let the fear of striking out…_

Melissa froze in her tracks and turned to Runo in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I shrugged, "I quit." As I chucked the sponge on the floor.

Melissa stepped forward slightly and place on hand on her hip.

"I quit this job," I stepped forward angrily, "I quit your family, and I'm moving out" I nod feeling slightly proud. _Keep you from playing the game._

Melissa laughed, "Oh and where ya gonna live?"

"With me." Samantha came and put an arm around me.

"You can't just walk out on me." Melissa said spitefully with a smirk as she raised her eyebrow.

"You know what Melissa?" I raise my voice, "You can mess with your hair and your nose and your face, and you can even mess with this café that was my Dad's."

"But you're through messing with me." I looked at her in disgust as I start to leave.

"Wait up Runo." Samantha called, so I paused and turned around.

"You take one more step and you're fired!" Melissa pointed at Samantha.

"Oh no," Sam shook her head, "That won't be necessary, because I quit too and you know what? The _**only **_reason I stayed around and I put up with you for all those years, is because of that girl." Sam pointed at me and I smiled.

"And now that she's free of you there is nothing stopping me from kicking yaw ass." Sam started to take of her earrings. I laughed at how scared Melissa looked.

"Mira, Fabia do something." Melissa tried to hide behind them.

"Sam, She's not even worth it!" I called.

Sam nodded and pretended to punch her causing Melissa to scream.

"You're right." Sam nodded as she walked over to me.

"I quit too." One of the other members of the café, walked towards us.

Everyone was quitting, guess they couldn't take Melissa anymore.

And we all walked out in a line.

_**(Dan's POV)**_

I sat at my laptop and wrote a message.

'_Dear Runo,'_

But I quickly backspaced to erase the message and sighed.

_I didn't know what to say. How could Mira embarrass us in front of the whole class?_

_Maybe we should both just forget…_

_**(Runo's POV)**_

Once I got all my stuff I was unpacking at Sam's. _She's so kind that she let me live her._

"I can't believe Melissa thought you were actually going to slug her!" I laughed as I put the pillow case onto the pillow. Since Sam didn't have another bed I was going to sleep on the couch, but it didn't matter at all.

"I was gonna do more than that." Sam nodded.

"You're so tough." I laughed.

I sighed, "Sam, are you sure that this is okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled warmly and then hugged me.

I sat back on the couch and rested my head, "I haven't felt this much at home in such a long time…"

"I'm sure," Sam sat next to me, "With the way Melissa's been treating you."

I stared into space for a while.

"What's on your mind?" Sam touched my knee. _She could see through everything I swear._

"I gotta do something tonight, don't wait up for me okay?" I nodded. _One more thing I need to do…_

_**(No-one's POV) **_

Runo stood outside the boys' locker room and took a deep breath then entered. She walked through the rows, people laughed at her but she just pushed them away.

She saw Dan sitting and talking to Ace. He was wearing yellow short and long white football socks, a white t-shirt and his green football shirt was slumped over his shoulder. She walked up to him fearlessly and stopped but Dan had his back turned.

"Dude," Ace tapped Dan and signalled him to turn around.

Dan turned towards Runo and his eyes widened, he immediately stood up, "Runo!"

He was caught by surprise, he had to talk to her this time "Okay, look I know that you think that I'm just…"

"Coward, Jerk and an Idiot?" Runo said bitterly.

"Okay just listen!" Dan raised his voice.

"No, YOU listen." Runo said interrupted him boldly, "You turned out to be _exactly_ who I thought you were…I- I never pretended to be somebody else; it's been me _all _along. And it was _me_ who was turned in front of everybody."

Runo sighed and shook her head, "Look, I didn't come here to yell at you okay? I came to tell you that I know what it's feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But I'm not anymore. And the thing is that I really don't care what people think about me, because I believe in myself and I know that things are gonna be okay. But even though I have no family and no job, it's you that I feel sorry for."

"Head's up, were on in 5 minutes." One of Dan's teammates called.

"I'm coming!" Dan shouted, still gazing at Runo.

"I know that guy who spoke to me on msn somewhere down inside of you." Runo smiled with sorrow and sincerity, "But I can't wait for him. Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought. Useless and disappointing."

Runo walked away ignoring Dan calling her.

Runo thought_ "At least that's over. A massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm done with Dan. This is the only way it would've ended. I'm like a Cinderella without the happily ever after…" _


End file.
